What's next
by sapphoninja
Summary: Set after 'I do' episode. What happens with Quinn now? Discovering old feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn is back to Yale. She left Lima the day after Mr. Shue's wedding (that happened to be a ''I-left-my-husband-to-be-at-the-altar-and-run-away'' day). She knew Valentine's day was a bad choice for a wedding it can never end well! But it turned out to be not so bad for her after all even though she was not sure if what happened really happened and what it actually did to her.

It's been two weeks now since she drunk-slept with Santana. Quinn left the room first early on the morning to catch up her train. She decided not to wake up the Latina, instead she left a little note on the pillow and gently kissed Santana's forehead before leaving. She doesn't really know why she did that. It's not like she loves Santana or anything. It was only a one-time-thing (or a two-time-thing… three-time she doesn't remember) after all. But it was great, maybe too much. Even if she had a lot of alcohol in her blood, Quinn can remember the feeling of the hot brunette skin against hers, the softness of her lips and the sensation of Santana's hands all over her body.

It's been two weeks, why does she still remember that like if it was yesterday? And why does she feel this weird tangling in her stomach when she thinks about her High school friend? She better not think about that right now, she is in the middle of a French Literature class and the teacher looks at her like he is about to ask her something but she barely listen what he was saying about Beaudelaire.

- Miss Fabray! What does Beaudelaire wants to say about beauty in _Les Fleurs du Mal_?

- Eum, well I think he wrote about the nature of beauty, the fact that it's not permanent.

- Good. Now let's go a little deeper…

Ouf! Quinn was glad she studied her class yesterday. She will probably have to do a lot of studying for tomorrow too. Because in class she can't keep her focus for more than 5 minutes before her mind goes wondering about Santana.

Next week is springbreak and she still doesn't know what she'll do. Will she stay here in her boring little room, studying to catch up with what she missed or will she take some vacation and go away for a week? The first solution looked boring but is probably the wisest and where would she go anyway. Lima, no way! At Puck's in L.A? Mmm probably not a better idea than Lima. Maybe she could go see Rachel in New York, but she has this guy… and there's Santana. Quinn doesn't think a week with the Latina would make her forget about how she feels.

How she feels… But how do I feel? She asks herself. Anyway, class is over and she has to go for lunch before her other class in one hour. She takes her books and put it in her bag. At the second she takes her phone to put it in her pocket, it rings. A picture of Santana in her Cheerio uniform is on the screen, but Quinn doesn't pay attention.

- Hello? She says.

- You sexy bitch leave me at the altar and doesn't give any news, huh? Says the voice with a little smirk.

- Ho! Hi Santana! How are you doing? The blonde couldn't help but smile, even if she's not sure why. It's not like speaking with Santana would help her right now.

- Pretty good, except the fact that I haven't got any texts from you since V-Day and I was a little worried.

- Worried? Why?

- Well that maybe you freaked out about what happened, now that you are not drunk and that you are torturing yourself because you finally had a real good night of pleasure! Santana answers playfully.

- I'm fine, thank you for asking. I've been a little busy, here's why I didn't texted you. And if you want to know, you weren't that awesome! Quinn says, playing along.

- If you say so, but your screams said otherwise. So you don't want to have a round 4?

_Round 4? So there was a round 3… oh god._ Quinn think to herself. _Wait, did she asked me if I want to do it again? Shit what do I answer? No I don't want to! But … maybe I do. Fuck Fabray, just laugh. _So she laughed, hoping not to betray herself.

- Anyway, I called to know what you are planning to do next week on spring break.

- Hum, I have nothing planned right now. Why?

- Well, I thought that maybe you'd like to come to New York! I mean Kurt is going back to Lima and Rachel is going out of town with Brody. I'll have the apartment for myself, and I could use some company. If you want to of course.

Santana almost seemed a little nervous but it was probably because Quinn was totally nervous herself. She already cleared out of her mind the idea of seeing Santana for a whole week. And then she does another thing, she can't explain to herself.

- Yes, I'd love to. I'll take a train Friday after my last class is it okay with you?

- Of course it is, just let me know when you'll be at central station and I'll pick you up.

- Oh, don't bother you I can take a cab.

- Don't be silly Q! Text me you arrival time. I have to go. See you!

- Bye.

_Oh. My. God_. Did she just agreed to a week with Santana. Alone with Santana? _After all, it's my friend why would I be nervous about seeing her? True, but things have changed, Quinn. You feel different about her now. Something buried inside of you is back to the surface now. Something you buried when you where in high school. Something you didn't really understood. That night, on Valentine's Day it all came back. At first, it was just a drunk-college-girl-experiment, but you knew when you woke up that it wasn't just it. And now you are keep fighting yourself, again. Oh shut up Fabray!_ Quinn was having a conversation with herself. She wasn't ready to admit it to herself yet but she has feelings for her friend. She had too at McInley but she buried it down beneath and it worked. She even forgot it, until now. Being so close to Santana on Valentine's Day was like an old forgotten dream coming true.

Now she doesn't really understand what's going on, but her feelings for the brunette are stronger and she can't bury them now. They lead her actions, because subconsciously Quinn knows what she wants and what she wants is Santana. This is why, right now, Quinn takes her phone and sends a text to Santana. Only 2 seconds after a little ''Beep'' let her know that she has a new text:

**_I can't wait to see you too! :) xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I can't wait to see you too! :) xx_**

Quinn smiled, leaning on her bed. She looked Santana's text again and closed her eyes, letting her mind wandering in a world where she finds the sexy brunette waiting for her. The blonde thinks about tomorrow when she'll take the train to New York.

She will be arriving at 8pm, she bought her ticket about fifteen minutes ago. She pictures herself with her two bags in New York train station walking off the train, seeing Santana waiting for her. She would be amazing as ever and Quinn will probably have butterflies in her stomach. They'll go to the apartment in Bushwick, where they would be alone, the others having left for the week. And what's next?

Will they go to central park and have picnic? Will they go window-shopping on 5th avenue? Like friends would do or…. Will Santana try something on her again? Will she try to kiss her? _Or will I try to kiss her? _

_Get honest with yourself Fabray. You like this, you want this. You want to feel Santana again, you want to touch her. You want to feel her soft cherry lips against yours, you want to feel her breath against your neck and you want her to say your name with her oh-so-sexy husky voice._

*Beep!

Quinn opened her eyes, getting in the real world. She took out her hand that was beneath her shirt to check out her phone.

**Santana: Great. I'll b there waiting 4 U. This week is gonna be epic! Hope you're ready for NYC Q. **

Quinn texted her after she bought the ticket, saying her arrival time and the train number. _Yeah epic… not sure if I'm ready. _Quinn said to herself a bit anxious about the week coming. _I'm not sure about anything right now._

The blonde got off of her bed, took a cold shower to get her ideas straight and started to pack her things. She'll need her pajamas so she takes her favorite: a pink one made of silk, with little gold crowns. Then she pack clothes for every occasion, they'll maybe have jogging, go shopping and surely go clubbing. She takes only the clothes that fit her best… and the one she knows Santana likes.

Heading for her shoes in the wardrobe she found a little box in the corner. It's her souvenir box. She feels the need to open it right now so she sat on the floor and opens it. Inside here's a picture of her mom and dad, a little baby hospital sock from Beth, her Cheerio outfit and beneath all that she finds a picture she didn't knew she had.

It's a picture of Santana and her. At prom night. She was wearing a light purple dress with zircon stones. By her side was Santana in a beautiful red dress, holding Quinn up to make sure she could stand still. Wow, she is breath taking.

Quinn chuckled a bit because of the irony of the situation. They were signing ''Take my breath away'' by Berlin. She got back in the moment.

_Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game_

_On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame_

_Turning and returning to some secret place inside_

Quinn remember that back then, she insisted to sing this with Santana. For her it was like saying something she wanted for too long now, without really saying it. Quinn chose that moment to get off her wheelchair because this special moment she wanted to share it with her, the one that was special in her heart.

_Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love_

This was the last moment she let her feelings for the brunette get back at the surface for a while. And it disappeared deep below again, until that Valentine's Day. She doesn't know why at this exact moment her heart decided that he won't hold back anymore. She remembers their shoulders touching in church, their hand holding at the reception just like normal friends do. But there was something different, Quinn wanted something and maybe the alcohol got her some courage.

«I have to say, Rosario, you're killing it in that dress.»

It just came out naturally.

After, there was the dance. God, this slow dance. She felt a little clumsy, probably the nervousness mixed with the wine. But she also felt really good. Dancing like this, their bodies so close (but not close enough), she felt her heart racing and at that moment she decided to let go what she was holding back.

A few minutes later, they were in a hotel room cream and caramel skins against each other. Quinn thought it was maybe a dream, she can't remember all of what happened that night (but remembers enough). Since that moment, when reality came back to her she tried to convince herself it was just an experiment like all colleges girls do, a one-time-thing.

Now she knows. She knows that even if she fights it (whatever it is) as hard as she can, it won't go back in the darkest corners of her heart. It won't.

She closes the box, but keeps the picture taking it in her wallet. She feels afraid now that she knows she'll have to deal with her feelings. _What am I going to do?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Hope you like it so far. I'm going on vacation now so next post should be sunday or monday. See you soon!**

* * *

Quinn barely had some sleep last night. Her head was full of thoughts about Santana and about what is that feeling she know she has. It's Friday now and in less than 12 hours she'll be in New York with the brunette. She has two classes today, leaving immediately after her last class.

Heading for her History class she stops to buy some breakfast at the University's cafeteria.

- Oopsie! You gave me the picture of your girlfriend with your 20 bucks. Says the cashier handing out the picture to Quinn with her change.

- Oh! It's not my girlfriend, just a friend from High School. Says Quinn embarrassed.

- Yeah, and I'm Chuck Norris! He says laughing. She's pretty though. You make a cute couple.

- Eum. Thanks, says Quinn not really knowing what to answer.

It's true that it's how it looks like. How many college girls carry a picture of their friend in their wallet? She takes a look and it's true they look good together. _We would make a cute couple_, Quinn thinks to herself smiling and putting the picture back in her wallet.

Her day felt like a year. She was really looking forward now to see Santana again. When she sat in the train, she exhaled. _Almost there!_

- It's the train to New York City here? An old lady asks her.

- Yes it is Ma'am, answers Quinn with a smile.

- Can I sit here? Pointing the seat next to Quinn.

- Of course!

- Thank you. I'm going to New York to see my grandchild. It will be my first time in this big town. Are you from New York?

- No, I'm from Ohio and I'm studying at Yale.

- Oh! Great, it's good to be educated! So why are you going in New York? You want to be a star or do you have a little boyfriend there? Says the lady with a smile.

- Hmmm. I'll just be spending the week with a friend who is alone for Spring Break vacations.

- Oh! How charming of you. Well have a nice trip!

- Thank you, and you as well.

- Thanks young lady.

Quinn takes a book and put on her headphones, it's not like she's asocial but she's not in the mood for talking to anyone right now. On her iPod a Misstress Barbara song was playing.

_Running from the fear of not knowing where to go_

_From the question I don't ask and the answers I don't know_

_I'm running trough myself and through everybody else_

_And I'm running, I'm running to you._

Quinn felt a frail hand shaking her shoulder.

- Young lady! We are here. We are in New York. It's time to go, your friend must be waiting for you.

Quinn felt asleep during the ride, probably because of the small night she had. She thanks the old lady and put her headphones and book in her bag. She takes a deep breath, almost everyone is already off the train, and she takes the stairs. She is now standing in the middle of the dock, searching for Santana, a bit anxious and excited to see her.

- Hey there!, Quinn hears in her right ear. Let me take this for you.

A hand with soft warm fingers brushes hers, taking her bag. A sweet flower perfume was surrounding the air taking Quinn in another world. She knew that perfume too well. It was all over her the night after they slept together. Everything around her was blur and she was lost in that scent.

- Sweetie what happened to your hair? She hears Santana say.

- What?! said the blonde surprised by the word ''Sweetie'' Santana did just used.

- I said: Blondie, what happened to your hair? Look at yourself!

Santana hands her a pocket mirror. Her head was like she had a battle with her hairbrush.

- Oh God! I fell asleep in the train and… woh I look horrible.

- You never look horrible Q.

Quinn lift her eyes from the mirror and looked at Santana, eyebrow raised. Did the Latina complimented her? Instead of teasing her? Or is it a trick of her mind like the ''Sweetie'' she heard before.

- Here, let me have that.

Santana puts her fingers in Quinn's hair, brushing it gently. The blonde looked at her in astonishement first, but then she focused her attention on the delicateness of the fingers in her hair, it was almost like a massage. When the Latina is satisfied of her work she smirks poking Quinn's nose.

- Better now! Come on let's go.

- O.K.

It's all Quinn managed to say, O.K. She was a little flabbergasted by what just happened. Santana complimenting her, and kind of taking care of her? This was, let's say, unusual.. _but I like it..._

_Just enjoy_, she said to herself. _Maybe it won't be so bad to deal with this feeling inside of me after all, it just feels so right, right now. Maybe I shouldn't ask myself so many questions and just feel what I feel._

- Quinn! Stop staring at the void and move your ass, said Santana turning back. I said let's go. God what is happening to you, she said more for herself.

- I'm coming! Quinn said taking her bag on the floor and jogging a little to catch up with the brunette.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, the update was a little bit longer, my trip extended. So here's chapter 4, a bit longer to excuse myself for keeping you waiting.**

* * *

On their way to the apartment, Santana grabbed something to eat for her friend, figuring that she was probably hungry. Which was right.

- Thank you, I really was hungry. But you know I can pay for my own food.

- Q, you're my guest here. So just say thank you and smile.

- Ok then, thanks. Said Quinn rolling her eyes with a little smile before taking a bite of her burger.

- So do you like it? Asked the brunette like she really did care.

- Mmmm S, this burger is perfect. How do you know how I like my burger?

- Well, you always order the same thing. Not hard to remember.

- Yeah, but you could not have paid attention!

- Anyways, said the Latina like she was avoiding the rest of this conversation, are you tired or do you have some energy in this little body to go out tonight? There's a place I'd like to take you to.

- I'm okay, like I said I slept on the train ride.

- Great. Let's go to the apartment put some clothes on and let's get this party started!

The two girls were laughing when they entered Santana's apartment. They were talking about the good old days and how stupid they have been fighting for men. The brunette closed the door behind her and headed toward the living room.

- This is where I sleep for now, on the couch. Not amazing but still I have somewhere to sleep! You can take Kurt's room for the week, I'm sure he won't mind.

- Who can take my room? Said a voice in the background.

- Kurt?! Said Santana surprised. Looking at him like ''what-the-fuck-are-you-doing-here?''

- My dad made a mistake buying me the plane tickets; I'm leaving only tomorrow.

- Oh! Ok. Says Santana a bit worried.

- Hi Quinn. Santana didn't tell me you would be here. You staying all week?

- Hi Kurt. Yeah, I'm supposed to stay all week but I can leave if there's a problem.

- No, no. You can feel home here. I'm sleeping here tonight but after you can take my room no problem.

- Thank you.

Santana looks at Kurt in a way saying ''don't say anything inappropriate or you'll have a bad time''. Kurt looked back at Santana with a little smile.

- What's going on between you two? You look weird, asked Quinn.

- Nothing, everything's fine, answered Kurt. So what are you doing tonight?

- I planned to take Quinnie at the Club Lounge.

- Quinnie? Kurt seemed amused. You don't really want to bring her there, this club sucks you know it. Why don't we take her to the Astronaut?

- No Kurt, don't think it's a good idea! Answered Santana like she knew his little plan.

- Why? What's the Astronaut? Asked Quinn.

- It's a karaoke bar and a club at the same time. You can have free drinks if you sing. Santana and I often hangout there. And I have to say she is pretty famous there! Said Kurt looking at Santana encouraging her.

- Looks like a good idea S. It could be fun.

- No. It's not a good idea. Answered Santana almost angry.

- Why? Asked Quinn not understanding why her friend looked so upset.

- It's a gay bar.

- So what? Said Kurt.

- Yeah, so what? Seconded Quinn.

- Arg, okay! But if you don't like it we'll go home. Said Santana defeated.

- Great! Said Kurt looking more amused by the situation.

_Those guys are acting weird_… the blonde thinks to herself. _A gay karaoke bar, I don't know what couldn't be fun there._

Quinn goes in the bathroom to change her clothes. She has a tight black and white camisole and a light transparent black vest on top and a pair of skinny jeans.

- Sexy! Said Kurt when he saw Quinn.

- Thanks Kurt. What do you think Santana?

The brunette was already dressed in a tight purple dress that offered a great view of her tanned legs. She looked at Quinn who was smiling showing herself.

- Whoa! You look amazing Quinn!

Santana was now gazing at her. Analyzing Quinn head to toe. The blonde liked that feeling, she felt wanted. But she wasn't sure if Santana really wanted her.

- Every girl will be around her tonight, said Kurt still having this little smirk.

Santana turned around to look at him, knifes in her eyes.

- What?! Said Kurt innocently. Just picture that you don't know her and that you see her in a bar. Don't lie to me saying you wouldn't ask her out.

Santana looked back at Quinn who was now blushing.

- Of course I would ask her out. She's smart, she's blonde and she's sexy. Now Kurt, can we go?

Quinn felt something strange in her stomach when she heard her friend saying all that about her. She saw Kurt whispering something to the brunette who answered «I can't do that!» just loud enough for Quinn to hear it. Then she took her jacket, and closed the door after Kurt was outside with Quinn.

The blonde and her friend were walking side by side, Kurt was behind like he was walking purposely slower. Quinn looked at Santana _God she's beautiful_,

- So what happened? Asked Quinn.

- What are you talking about?

- What is it that you can't do, S? You know you can talk to me if you need. Said Quinn, gently placing her hand on Santana's shoulder.

The brunette placed her hand on Quinn's.

- Thanks. But really it's nothing. She said with a smile.

Quinn smiled back and slipped her hand gently on Santana's arm, reaching her hand. The blonde wanted to intertwine her fingers with those of her friend. But she resisted this desire and took her hand back.

- Giiirls! We're here! Said Kurt enthusiastically behind them.

They showed their false I.D. to the bouncer that let them in. Santana left their jackets at the cloakroom. When she came back, she took Quinn's hand, looked at her deeply and said

- Stay with me okay?

- Yeah I will S.

Quinn smiled. She finally has what she wanted, her fingers clasped with those of her friend. Santana was leading them trough the bar, Quinn felt some eyes following them. The brunette spoke with two people who led them to a little table for 4 persons. Kurt and Quinn sat down.

- Kurt, keep an eye on her please. I'll go grab some drinks.

- Don't worry Santana, she'll be fine.

Before leaving she stared at Quinn that gave her a smile and a little nod. Quinn turned to face Kurt.

- So what's the deal?, she asked.

- What are you talking about Quinn?

- You two! You're acting so weird! You act like you know something or planning to do a bad trick. And Santana, well she is not the usual Lima Heights Latina I know! What's going on? And what is it that you ask her to do that she can't?

- Look, Quinn you should really talk to Santana about that. This is not really my story.

- But you seem involved, snapped Quinn a bit angry not liking being kept in ignorance.

- Look. Santana talked to me about some things that happened and about what she feels. I just gave her some advice that she doesn't want to follow. But I can't tell you what. It's her job to do this.

- Okay, I'll ask her. But that doesn't explain why she acts like she cares for me or why she is being nice!

- Maybe it is because she really do care, said Kurt in a way to close the conversation.

- What?

Quinn feels confused right now. Why would she care? She pleased herself thinking it was because Santana had some feelings for her, but she washed this away from her mind fast. _Don't imagine things Fabray! Santana is just a friend, a very very attractive friend who wanted some sex because she felt lonely at V-Day. If she has feelings it surely is not for me. She probably has billions of contenders. _

- So ladies, here we have Marguerite and Tequila shots for everyone! Said Santana with a plate full of glasses in her hand.

- Wow! You really want to get drunk tonight. Maybe it'll loosen you a bit for a talk! Said Kurt winking.

- Half of it is from the house! Kurt was right when he said I was famous here, Santana said with a smirk ignoring Kurt's last remark.

Santana sat next to Quinn and asked her half-voice: «You ok?» Quinn nodded. A good-looking guy approached their table.

- Hey there! How's it going? I see that we have a newbie here. I'm John!, addressing to Quinn.

- Hi, I'm Quinn.

- Well it's nice to meet you Quinn the Queen! May I borrow you this gentleman here (pointing to Kurt) for a song?

- Mmmm, not tonight John, answered Kurt for himself.

- Why? John said pouting.

- Come on Kurt, go sing us something good. It will give us a break. I mean from those two (pointing at the stage where two young girl were singing not really well). Said Santana.

- Okay, but only one song!

Kurt stood up and left with John. Leaving the girls alone. Santana gave a glass of Tequila to Quinn and took one for her. Raising her glass:

- To our week together in New York!

- Cheers, said Quinn clinging her glass with Santana's.

_I feel good._ Quinn thought. She was feeling good with Santana by her side and everything seemed so natural with her. _Being with Santana this week will be awesome. But I have to clear this thing going on first. _

- S, what's going on? And don't dare to say nothing! I asked Kurt and he said I should talk to you.

- Q, there is nothing to worry about I assure you.

Quinn looked at her fiercely, asking for more explanation.

- I just talked with Kurt about something and know he says I have to do… a thing that I can't do.

- Why can't you?

Santana looked at Quinn with intensity. Quinn thought she saw a tear forming in her eye but it disappeared a few seconds later.

- Because I'm scared, Q. This thing I have to do is pretty hard. And when I say I can't, it's not because I don't want to do it. But if I do this thing, my life will probably change and I don't know if I can take that.

- Wow, this seems to affect you more than you admit, said Quinn with a voice full of concerns. What is this thing? Maybe I can help you.

- I'm sorry, but you can't help me Q.

The bar became quiet as Kurt made his appearance on stage. He and John were signing The Power of Love by Celine Dion. Both girls stopped talking and listened to them like almost everyone else in the bar.

When Kurt finished his performance, he said:

- Thank you everyone. Something important is happening tonight, he starts to say. One of my great friends from my hometown is here with us. Her voice is more beautiful than mine, so…

_Where the hell is he going with that?_

- I would like you all to meet Quinn Fabray. Looking at her he said, would you come sing for us please Quinn?

Everybody was cheering, excited by a new voice. But Quinn wasn't happy at all. Of course she likes to sing, but in those conditions, nothing prepared… and she'd prefer to stay with Santana. The brunette saw that Quinn wasn't all-joyful so she took her hand and said:

- I'll go with you, Q! They will love you!

_Sing? Tonight? Not sure… But San seems to want me to._

- O.K. Let's go!

- But I get to choose the song! Said Santana heading for the stage.

Santana got backstage to talk with the DJ, but she got back to Quinn in 30 seconds. The music began, spotlight on Santana who started to sing. Quinn saw from the corner of her eye Kurt who was backstage. He did some signs, like pointing his ear, then Santana and then her.

Quinn was not really sure to understand what Kurt was saying but she thought it was something about the song and about Santana and her. _Ok let's focus on the song. What is it that Santana choose?_

Santana started to sing, looking at the audience.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling _  
_Do you feel my heart beating _  
_Do you understand _  
_Do you feel the same_

She then looked at the blonde who started singing:

_Am I only dreaming _  
_Is this burning an eternal flame._

_I believe it's meant to be, darling_  
_I watch you when you are sleeping _  
_You belong with me_

Quinn realised what she was singing now. It describes pretty well her feelings for Santana. This burning inside her, could this be? _Yes it is Quinn, and you always knew. Just admit it._

Santana continued:

_Do you feel the same _  
_Am I only dreaming _  
_Or is this burning an eternal flame._

_Say my name,_  
_Sun shines through the rain_  
_A whole life so lonely_

She was know looking at Quinn. _Wait, I didn't choose this song. Santana did. Does that means that she...? Is this what Kurt was trying to say earlier? Maybe..._

Both girls were singing now, closer to each other on the stage. For now it seemed like they were alone, and not in a bar.

_Say my name, _  
_Sun shines through the rain _  
_A whole life so lonely _  
_And then you come and ease the pain_  
_I don't want to lose this feeling._

_Close your eyes, give me your hand,_

Santana reached for Quinn hands which was trembling a little.

_Do you feel my heart beating _  
_Do you understand _  
_Do you feel the same _  
_Am I only dreaming _  
_Is this burning an eternal flame._

When the song was over, they were standing on the stage, hands intertwined and eyes locked. Their public was cheering but none of the two girls were paying attention.

- Thank you Santana and Quinn. Let's cheers for them! Your drinks are waiting for you at the bar, said the entertainer.

Santana suddently came back to reality and looked around her. She let Quinn's hand go and said:

- Come on, let's go get our drinks. I told you they'd loved you.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's a short chapter. But hope you'll like it. I'll try to post faster.**

**Thanks for all your comments! :)**

* * *

Quinn was back at the table, sitting with Kurt while Santana was at the bar ordering their free drinks.

- So what was all this about Kurt? You were gesturing to me about listening to the song. I mean the song…

- Yeah… the song?

- It was a love song right?

- Wow, you are Sherlock Holmes now. Of course it was a love song, and yes this was for YOU.

- But, w-why?

- What do you mean why? Santana has her heart all over you Quinn and she did had the courage to tell you. Not how I planned but anyways.

- But she loves Brittany, and our thing on V-Day was just a one-time-thing. No feelings.

_Okay, three-time-thing._

- Are you sure about that Quinn? And I see how you look at her so don't tell me…

- Who looks at who? Says Santana intruding the conversation, already drunk.

- Nobody, answers Quinn pretty fast.

Santana give her a strange look but shrugs and sits close to Quinn. She drinks two of the four shooters she brought earlier earning a look from Kurt.

- Okay. Lezgo dance Quinne!

- Mmm, Santana. I think you're a little too drunk. Maybe we should go home, says Kurt.

- Noooo. I want toparty tonight, pleazzzz. Answers Santana with puppy eyes.

- I think Kurt is right. We should go home and put you to sleep, says Quinn really concerned that her friend had so much alcohol.

- Okay, anything you want Quinn.

Santana stands up and stumbles falling in Quinn's arm.

- Oooohh. She says with a smile.

- Okay. Kurt help me please. We have to get her home before she breaks one of her bone.

They took a cab to get to their apartment and they were lucky the elevator was working because Santana couldn't stand on her feet. Once they were inside, Kurt helped Quinn remove San's shoes.

- It's ok Kurt, thank you. You should go to sleep, you have a plan to catch tomorrow.

- But, you…

- I'm gonna be ok. I'll sleep in the living room next to her for tonight, making sure she won't be sick or anything.

- Ok then. There is some extra blankets and pillow in Rachel's room. You can take them.

- Thanks Kurt, and good night.

- Good night to you to Quinn.

Getting nearer to Quinn's ear, Kurt said: I know you love her, don't lose your chance. He winked and got to his room.

Quinn was left with a drunk Santana. _A drunk Santana that I love. Yes, Kurt was right. I love her. But this can't be possible. Santana is not over Brit I'm sure. And even if she was, this would be too complicated._

She laid Santana on the couch and got to Rachel's. She grabbed two pillows and four blankets. She put one pillow beneath Santana's head and covered her with a blanket. She put two blankets on the floor, with the other pillow and kept the last blanket to cover her.

_Do I let her sleep with her clothes? Oh, definitively yes. This would be too awkward. And maybe I won't be able not to touch her._

Quinn looked at Santana who was already sleeping.

_God. She is beautiful._

When the blonde was ready to sleep and go under her blanket. She heard Santana.

- Quinn? She said with a feeble voice.

- Yes I'm right here. Said Quinn reassuringly holding Santana's hand.

- Mmmf.

- Is everything ok San?

- Can I have a goodnight kiss?

Quinn's heart skipped a beat.

- Sure San.

She leaned down and gave Santana a little kiss on her forehead. Santana opened her eyes slowly.

- No, the brunette said.

Quinn looked at her with a questioning look. Santana palmed Quinn's cheek with her free hand, bringing her closer.

_Oh. MyGOd!_

Santana locked their lips together for a short tender kiss. She smiled at Quinn and returned to her sleep.

_Fuck!_

_She didn't…._

_Yes, she did and it was the greatest goodnight kiss. But she is drunk. It means nothing. Really? _

_Fabray! You are doing it again! You hope it means something._

_Yes…_

Leaning to Santana's hear Quinn whispered into it.

- I hope you will remember tomorrow. Good night Santana.

And she kissed her soft red lips slowly, earning a little sleepy smile from Santana.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6. Enjoy my friends :)**

* * *

Quinn woke up before Santana, not surprising knowing how much alcohol the brunette had last night. She found a little note on the table next to her. It was from Kurt.

Hey girls, I left for Lima. I didn't want to wake you up. Quinn you can take my room if you want to, I put some clean sheets. Santana if you want to sleep in a bed, be welcome… but wash the sheets after okay? Great! So hope you guys have fun and I'll see you in a week! :) xo

Quinn smiled reading the note and thought about this sharing-a-bed-with-Santana thing. She looked at the Latina who was still sleeping peacefully in all her beauty. Quinn went for a shower and put on a tank top and jogging pants. She wanted to be comfortable. Then she went in the kitchen, it was 11 am and she was a little hungry. There wasn't a lot of food in the fridge but she had milk and eggs.

_There is probably some flour somewhere. Oh! And coffee._

She found all of what she needed and started the coffee machine while preparing pancakes. She made two beautiful plates with 3 pancakes, syrup and fruits. Happy of her breakfast, she went back in the living room where Santana was still sleeping.

_I feel a little bad about waking her. She looks so in peace…_

Quinn leaned over the couch, she replaced Santana's hair behind her ear so she could see her face. She brushed the brunette cheek.

- Hey, sleeping beauty. Time to wake up, breakfast is ready. Said Quinn gently.

- Mmmm, what?

- Breakfast is ready. It's almost noon San.

Santana opened her eyes, looking confused. She looked at Quinn and then Quinn's hand and back at Quinn. She sat straight up, like something pinched her.

- Wow, calmed down. This isn't an emergency. Just take some time to wake up, I'll be in the kitchen. Pancakes and coffee are waiting for you.

5 minutes later Santana was in the kitchen, still in her old clothes.

- Wow Quinn, you didn't have to.

- It's not a big deal. Come on eat before it's cold, and tell me what you think.

Santana took a bite.

- Mmmm.

- So?

- Those are like the best pancakes I ever had, what's in it?

- Secret ingredients. Caramel and vanilla essence. It's the perfect mix, said Quinn with a smirk.

- Oh. Well they taste amazing.

- Thanks.

They ate without another word. A strange tension was filling the room and Quinn can feel it.

_I'm sure she forgot about last night, she thought sadly. _

When they have finished eating, Quinn stood up and took Santana's empty plate. By doing so she brushed Santana's arm. The brunette jumped off her chair.

- I'm gonna ho for a shower. She said before almost running to the bathroom.

- Okay. Said Quinn, more to herself because Santana was already behind the bathroom door.

Quinn washed the dishes, took another coffee, and unpacked her things in Kurt's room before Santana finally got out of the bathroom.

- Feel better? Asked Quinn to Santana who was wearing only a white towel around her.

- Humm, I forgot to take my clothes.

- Yeah, you went so fast in that shower.

- Yeah.

Quinn looked at those perfect caramel legs, contrasting with the white of the towel. Her gaze went to Santana's nude shoulders, then to those beautiful red lips she kissed last night.

_Oh God. I need to touch her. Now. _

Quinn went toward Santana who was looking through her bags to find something to wear. The nearer she got, the greater was her need to touch the brunette. She was now behind the Latina.

_Don't scare her._

She slowly put her hand on Santana's nude shoulder, getting closer to her back. She slipped her hand delicately to the girl's forearm.

- Can I help you, she whispered.

Santana slowly turned back, creating some distance between them. Quinn instantly missed the closeness. The Latina looked at Quinn with intensity before saying:

- No, I have all I need, thanks. I'll go change now.

And once more Santana was in the bathroom. Quinn let herself fall on the couch, holding her head between her hands.

_Arrg. What the fuck is wrong? She surely remembers something. If she didn't she wouldn't be acting so weird like that!_

Santana went out of the bathroom, wearing a t-shirt and some jeans, just a casual outfit. She sat at the other side of the couch where Quinn was.

- Q?

Quinn looked up.

- Yes?

- Can I ask you something?

- Sure.

- What happened last night?

Right. So she doesn't remember.

- You don't remember anything?

- No… Well maybe, I don't know. Just tell me please.

- Well, we went to the Astronaut. We drank. Kurt sang. You and I sang, together. You drank. You were pretty screwed up so we went home.

- That's it?

- Do you remember anything else?

- No. Did I did something wrong?

- Nope. At least I don't think so.

- What song did we sang?

- Eternal flame. You picked it.

Santana's eyes went wide. Quinn came closer to Santana.

- Are you okay? Quinn asked.

- Yes. … Did you had a great night?

- Yes, I did.

- Nothing bothered you?

- Nothing.

Quinn was now so close to Santana, she could feel the heat from her body.

- I enjoyed putting you to bed.

- You put me to bed?

- Yes. I did.

- Oh. Right.

Santana's eyes lit up. _She remembers now, I can see it._

- You put me to bed. Santana said so low it was more for herself.

Quinn got closer, leaning for a kiss. _She remembers now. _Quinn's lips were less than to inches to Santana's.

- Let's go to Central Park! Said Santana getting up.

- What?

Quinn never been so frustrated in her life. _Why? Does she regret what happened yesterday? But Kurt told me…_

- It's a sunny day, so why not go take a walk at Central Park. Sais Santana with a nervous smile.

- Yeah. Ok.

_Maybe she just needs time. I needed time too, like years. Oh gosh, I hope it won't take her so long. I need her. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for your reviews! I've got some special requests for the story. Keep making them and I'll see what I can do. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**_Quinn's POV_**

It certainly was sunny today. The sun was shining, people were happy, walking their dogs, doing their jogging. The park was crowded which is a bit unusual on a Saturday cause I thought New Yorkers preferred nature on Sunday.

We went to the park by cab, Santana insisted not to take the subway. She says that it's full of smelly people who always want to harass her for a penny. Anyways, while on the cab we didn't talk that much, except about futile things like weather or what should we eat tonight. Santana seemed a little uncomfortable ….and nervous; it's been a long time since I've seen her like that. San likes to be in control and when she's not well something is wrong. I'm sure this is about last night. Now that I'm sure that she remembers what happened it's almost like she regrets it. Maybe she feels guilt about Britt, even thought they are not together anymore and that she told me she «was so ever this». Kurt seems to think that Santana is into me now, but how can he know that? This is not what it seems like. I mean since I'm here, which means less than a day, I think that I just kept demonstrating I was kind of into her too. So, as I know Santana, if she had something for me I'm sure she would try to get into my pants right now and she certainly would not be sitting as far as possible from me and try to avoid contact.

Maybe I'm not clear enough. I should try harder. Now that I'm finally in peace with my feelings, now that I've admitted myself that I'm in love with Santana Lopez I won't put it in a box again. I'm Quinn Fabray for god sake, I'm smart and sexy and I never let go easy. Santana and I are alike on that point: when we want something, we do all we need to do to have it.

I get up from the park bench were we were sitting silently for a few minutes now. It was time we move a little. Didn't she told me she wants to have a walk? Offering my hand and one of my sweetest smile to San I said:

- Come on! Let's go take that walk.

She accepted my hand and stood up.

- What is your favorite part of the park? I would like to see it.

- You know Quinn, the park is quite big and my place is completely on the other side…

- Well we are here to walk. So let's walk there, I really want to see it.

- Yeah? Okay.

She smiled. Great. It's her first today so I guess it's a good thing.

We were walking pretty fast, both of us are in good shape so it's not a 30 minute walk that will stop us. I felt like she was back in the real world. She was the one to start a conversation.

- Do you know that Lady Kurt as a new boyfriend?

- No I didn't.

- Well they met at NYADA. The guy sings in a show choir name Adams's Apple and he looks like a blue phone cabin has dropped him!

- What?

- I know!

- No San, I mean what do you want to say by a ''dropped by a blue phone cabin''?

- He is English, like that Who guy, on the TV show.

I looked at her confused, I don't know any TV show with an Who guy and a blue phone cabin.

- God Quinnie, where are your references?

I laugh and she just continues to tell me about that guy and then she goes to Brody and Rachel.

- He looks like Ken and smile like baby powder! This guy is fore sure not what he say he is. Nobody can seem made of plastic and be normal.

I just look at her smiling and nods sometimes when she asks for my approval of what she is saying. That is totally my Santana. People think she is a bitch for saying all those things about people. But she mostly just tells the truth, even thought she has not a very kind way of saying it. She won't tell but in fact, she does that to protect her friends. Talking about Brody and being suspicious about him I know that's because she care about Rachel. I like that about her, she looks like a cold-hearted bitch but in fact her heart is as big as this Park. You just need to know the way to crack the shell around it.

- I have an idea. Let's run.

- What?

- Race, to the end of the road, right there. Loser pays dinner tonight. Go!

- San you are craz…

She was already running.

- It's cheating!

- No it's not. I said Go! She says laughing.

- Protect your ass I'm coming! As I start running.

- Catch me if you can!

Santana always has been a better runner than me so of course she won.

- You lost Fabray! And I was almost walking.

- Yeah right! And you had a head start!

- You weren't just fast enough and now you are jealous.

- I'm not jealous.

She laughed and took my hand, bringing me off the path to a little white bridge, over a little river. There were yellow and pink flowers everywhere with some cherry trees. Almost no one was around and it was very quiet.

- It's here.

- What?

- My preferred part of the park.

She said looking at me like I should know. Of course I should, I asked her to bring me here. But I was overwhelmed by the beauty of the place.

- You can't see any building here because of the trees, and all you can hear is the wind, the water and some birds. I come here when I need time for myself. I discovered this place the first time I came to Central Park.

- Wow! It's beautiful San.

- I know.

She heads to the bridge and sits on it, letting her legs pending from it, almost touching the water. I decide to join her and sit next to her. She has her eyes closed and she is smiling. The sunlight illuminates her face, she looks like an angel. She opens one eye, look at me and raise a brow.

- Stop looking at me blondie, I can't concentrate!

Okay, maybe an angel with little horns I thought laughing to myself.

- Sorry, San. You are just beautiful, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you.

I felt her jump a little, but she didn't move or say anything. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the moment. I purposely placed my hand right next to her so our pinkies touched.

It was a beautiful day….


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys I hope you'll like this chapter. As you can see I changed the narrative style it's now POV'S. This chapter stars the first Santana's POV. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Quinn's POV_

We stayed on the bridge for almost an hour before Santana got up and decide it was time to head home. Even if I really liked it here, the sun was leaving and it was getting colder so I agreed. This time we took the subway to go back, San was in a better mood. The crowd made it impossible for us to find a seat and we stood up the whole ride. When the wagon stopped to a station Santana sometimes placed her hand on my shoulder to steady herself. We were all squeezed like sardines in a can, but hey I don't mind cause this meant San was closer to me! The subway made another stop, the fourth, a guy who was going out at this stop urged his way outside pushing me.

- See! This is why I hate subways. Everyone is pushing everyone like they are the center of the world. All I want is just go all Lima Heights on them to show them who they are currently pushing!

- San it's OK, he barely pushed me.

- Yeah, well he must look out for his ass if I see him again.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh. Was Santana Lopez being protective with me? The guy pushed me just a little to get out of the wagon, it really wasn't a big deal. But I have to see I kind of liked it.

- What?

- Huh?

- Why are you laughing?

- Oh nothing.

- Quinn? Santana insisted.

- I just find it funny how protective you were with me over that guy. I said with a little smirk.

- I, I wasn't protective. I just fucking hate it when people push.

- Mmm, right. I replied not believing her.

- It's our station, let's get out.

Is Santana embarrassed? Well it's even better to see that. I was still smiling, but Santana ignored the fact, deciding not to continue our conversation.

- So for dinner I thought we could order Chinese. You like Chinese? There is this Chinese restaurant I order take out from almost every week. I think the delivery guy is hitting on me 'cause I always have an extra something for free in my bag. I'll call them right now to order for in an hour? Of course, if you're ok with that.

Santana spoke so fast. I couldn't help but smirk again. I like Chinese, but I had other plans for tonight.

- No.

Santana looked at me with a question mark in her eyes and she seemed confused.

- But I thought you liked Chinese food? She says almost disappointed.

- I do. But tonight we are going to a restaurant. Since I lost the race and I have to pay for dinner, I choose what I'll pay for.

- Oh okay. Well I have a list of restaurant at the apartment Rachel made, with ratings and price.

- I already know where I want to go.

- And where is it?

- I'm not telling you.

- Pfff, why?

- It's a surprise.

Santana looked confused again. I like that, playing with her just a bit. I planned to take her to this place Rachel told me she wanted Brody to take her for the perfect romantic date. It's a bit expensive but doesn't matter. I want her to open to me, and to understand that I like her and I'm sure the ambiance at the restaurant will just help me.

While San was changing in the bathroom I called the restaurant and made sure there will be a place for us at eight tonight. I had to insist but I told them that my Broadway friend, who wants to remain anonymous, told me to go test the place for her. The excuse was lame but you know I can be very convincing. Afraid to make a bad impression the restaurant manager assured me that his best table for two would be reserved for me tonight.

Santana was taking real long in the bathroom again so I had time to get dressed for tonight. I chose my new sexy-but-not-slutty blue dress, which I think Santana will like. It shows a bit of cleavage but not too much and just enough of my legs. Santana got out of the bathroom dressed with only a jeans and a simple t-shirt, she stopped jaw dropped in front of me.

- Ooo-kay. I think I'm a little bit undressed here….

I watched her looking at me, and as I expected she stared at my legs and the rest of my body before finally looking at me in the eyes.

- You like it? I asked, innocent.

She swallows.

- Yes, it's gorgeous Quinn. … You are gorgeous.

_Win!_

- Thank you. Now, not that I don't like what you are wearing but you should get change. We have to leave in 10 minutes. I have a reservation for 8 o'clock and we better not be late, it wasn't easy to get.

- Right.

She didn't argued, she went trough her bags in a hurry and took two or three dress and head back to the bathroom. Happy with myself, I just sat on the couch waiting for her to be ready.

_Santana's POV_

- Shit! Shit! Shit!

I cursed to myself.

What am I going to wear? The black one? No too classy! The green one? No I'll look like a fucking Christmas tree! I can't wear the blue since Quinn already as a blue one, and what a dress! Ok focus Santana, there is a sexy girl in your living room waiting for you to take you out somewhere probably important because she had to make a reservation and she expect you to be at your best.

- Red!

Yes, the right one is perfect. Quinn always tell me that this color suits me perfectly.

The dress, a little make-up, I fix my hair.

- Ready!

I exclaim going out of the bathroom, taking my purse and waiting by the door. Quinn looked at me.

- Am I ok?

- Yes San, you are perfect. But maybe you should put some shoes, I don't think you'll like walking barefoot in the streets. She said laughing.

Fuck, the shoes totally forgot that. I rushed back to my bags in the leaving room where I found my favorites ''escarpins''.

Calm down Lopez, just breath. See, Quinn is laughing at you because you look ridiculous. It's just Quinn anyway and we are going at a _friendly_ dinner which she is paying for, making a reservation in a probably chic restaurant and she look so damn sexy. See, nothing to worry about!

Santana looks totally disoriented right now, I didn't know I could have this effect on her. At least I think it's because of me and I love watching her right now acting like a ball of nerves.

Once she put on her shoes she opened the apartment door and looked for her keys in her purse.

- I have the keys, San. Just go call the elevator and I'll lock the door.

- Kay.

When she turned around to head to the elevator, I took a quick look to her ass. I have to say that she picked the right dress. I love red on her and the dress is particularly tight which let me see all the details of her flawless body.

- Are you coming Q?

- Yes, in a minute.

I locked the door and followed Santana in the elevator. She seems back in control now. I bet she won't stay like that for too long, this dinner will be fun….

* * *

Please comment! I love reading your comments even if they are good or bad, I always take them in consideration.


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

_Santana's POV_

Despite the sun we had today, tonight was fucking freezin'! I don't know where Blondie is takin' me but we better arrive soon or my ass will be a freakin' ice cube!

Sigh.

- Quinn, are we there yet?

- Almost. Just two more minutes and I think we'll be there.

- You think!?

- Well I've never been to this place before. But New York streets are easy, aren't they?

- You betta know because if I'm still outside in 5 minutes I swear I'll…

- You'll what Rosario?

No, not that smile and NO, not that voice Quinn. Gosh what are you playing at? If she keeps using that smile and that husky voice on me, I think I'll lose it. I bet she's making fun of me because of last night! I swear I'll never drink again. I almost did – or did I – a love declaration on a stage to Quinn. And I kissed her in my half-sleeping state! You must have some problem Lopez… maybe lack of sex? Yeah, that's it! I'm losing my mind because I need to get laid. I can't act this crazy around Quinn, she must not know…

- We're here!

- No! Your kidding me. It's like one of the best ro… restaurant of NYC! There's no way you're taking me there!

- Yes, I am _taking_ you there. C'mon get in now.

There's no way I can go in a romantic restaurant with Quinn. Does she have some plans to embarrass me? Yes, that must be it. Fuck! She said Kurt talked to her, he better haven't said anything!

- San! You're the one who was freezing outside, some come inside now!

- Okay! Okay!

Wait, did I just agree? Is Quinn Fabray ''controlling'' me? I have to put my pants back.

- Okay, I'm in. But you are paying; you know this place is expansive right? Oh! And don't try anything on me I know you can't resist the Lopez charm.

*Wink

Oh yeah! Lima Height's Queen. Scored! Seeing her face I definitely had a touché, she'll know that I'm good at playing this game and NO she won't get me embarrassed tonight.

_Quinn' POV_

Did she just said that? She's taking back confidence as I see. Mmm, maybe it won't be easy as I thought. I just have to make her crack, I know I can do that.

By the way, that wink was soooo sexy!

- Reservation for Quinn Fabray at 8.

- Sure Miss Fabray, please follow me.

The manager wasn't lying about his best table. We were sitting in a cozy corner, very _intimate_ if I can say. There were low red lights with one candle in the center of the table, a white tablecloth and… a flower on Santana's plate? Not my idea, but I kinda like it!

- Thank you Sir.

I was already sitting at the table, waiting for San to join me. When she saw the flower, she stopped her move to sit down, took it between her fingers.

- Fabray…

Even if she was using my last name, like she was about to throw an insult, there was no touch of ''mean'' in her voice.

- What's with the flower?

Her voice was low, almost a whisper, and I'm not sure but I think it was shaking a little. I think she's touched? Make a personal note to buy her flowers.

- Do you like it?

- Yes.. I mean no! I prefer Birds of Paradise. Roses are lame.

I chuckled a little. She was so cute trying to cover her little moment of sensitivity. Add to the personal note: Birds of Paradise!

- Well, it's not my idea but I'm glad you like it San!

- I said I didn't…

- Ladies. I'm Derek I'll be at your service tonight. May I offer you a drink before you eat?

_Santana's POV_

Yes! I think I need a good shot of Tequila! NO! I said no more drinking with Quinn.

- Nothing for me.

I said waving off the guy.

- We'll have a bottle of white wine please.

- Great, I'll be back in a minute Ladies.

- You'll drink a bottle alone Blondie?

- No, as far as I know we are two at this table!

- But Quinn, I said I want nothing to drink.

- No way, I'd take you on a romantic date and not pay you some wine!

That smile again! Arrrg Quinn you are killing me! Wait. Date? She is kidding right?

- We're not on a date.

- Right, I'm just paying you dinner in this romantic restaurant in which you agreed to come in with me. Definitely not a date.

- First you are paying 'cause you lost the race against me, you are forced to do that. Second, I never chose this restaurant and last I agreed to come here just because it was freaking frozin' outside. So, not a date.

- Okay. Not a date. But you have to drink this wine with me.

Just one glass won't be so bad, I'm used to a lot more than this!

I take my glass and drink.

- Happy?

- Not even a toast? She said pouting.

- Okay, do your toast Quinnie.

- To our week together!

- To our week.

No I'm not so sure about that ''great idea'' I had to invite Quinn over for the week. Of course I want to see her, and spend time with her. Okay maybe I want something else, but it wasn't supposed to be happening. Quinn is a friend and I care about her. She's making fun of me because she thinks I've done all that yesterday 'cause I were drunk. It must stay this way, and I'll have to talk to this Big Mouth Kurt!

_Quinn's POV_

Santana seems quite lost in her thoughts right now. Maybe she'll open up a bit and understand that her feelings are reciprocated. Hmmm, she looks more like convincing herself that we are friends… I'll have to try harder then or maybe just be totally clear?

- San?

No answers, she's in her bubble. I reach for her hand on the table and squeeze it lightly.

- San?

She finally looks at me, then at her hand and then back at me.

- Are you okay? You were staring quite intensely at the void.

- Yeah. I was just…thinking.

- What is on your mind? I have to say that you are acting a little weird since I'm in town. Is it about what Kurt told me?

- What did he told you?!

She jumped when I mentioned Kurt. I saw fear in her eyes. I'll have to change my plan a bit. Santana is afraid of her feelings for me – if like Kurt said she really have feelings for me, it seemed pretty clear she did last night… I'll now have to show her that I like her too PLUS convincing her that it is ok. Why is she afraid? It's not a sexual orientation crisis for clear, she's totally out and proud now. I'll have to find out.

I sqeeze her hand a little more tighter.

- What did he told you?!

- Nothing Santana. He said that there is something, but didn't told what. He said that _you have_ to tell me. You know that you can tell me anything. Any problem, concern, anything San.

- It's…

She's holding her breath.

My voice was as comforting as I could. I wanted her to know that I'm here for her and that she can open to me. I waited, still holding her hand.

She sighs.

- It's nothing…

- Why don't you trust me?

- I do trust you Quinn, I swear.

- Then why aren't you telling me?

- It's a ''heart'' thing. I kind of _like _someone.

- Sooo, this is about love.

I can't believe she's actually opening to me!

- No, no not, not… _love_ … just _like_, for now.

- Ok, I understand.

- But I'm afraid Quinn. It's…well…Britanny… I can't…. again, I.

Tears began to fill her eyes. Britanny? Of course Britanny is a problem. She still love her, that's it. Now I'm screwed I can't compete with her first love.

I now take her hand between both of mine.

- It's okay San. I said reassuring her.

- But… but I can't have my heart broken again Quinn.

- I understand San, if you still love Brit, it's…

- What? No I don't love Britt, well yes I love her she's my best friend, but she's not the one I … _like_.

- Oh!

Oh God YES. She's not in love with Brit anymore.

- It's just that feeling of having my heart broken when I had to stop things with Brit. It felt like losing everything, I don't want to live something like that again Q. I promised myself not to fall in love again, it makes me too vulnerable. And yet, it's happening.

She's afraid to break her heart. She's afraid I'll break her heart.

- Oh, San.

I took her hand and put it to my lips.

- I won't break your heart. I said in a whisper.

- What?!

Santana took back her hand.

- Erm I said that maybe that girl won't break your heart. Look S, I know what this is to have our heart shattered in thousand pieces, but you can't put love away forever. Maybe that girl you are falling for loves you back and maybe it's the ONE, you know.

- Q, I won't be able to stand it.

- Believe me, I know that love worth a try even if there's a chance to be hurt.

San still have tears in her eyes. I know that feeling, not because I've been dumped so many times by guys, I never really loved them. But I know what a broken heart is. Mine shattered when I saw Santana with Brittany. Of course my feelings were in a little locked box in my heart, but they were still there. The box exploded leaving my heart in thousand of pieces. I put them back together and buried those feelings even deeper inside me. It freaking hurts to see the girl you love with someone else. Now is different. I accept my feelings for San and inside of me, I know that it worth to fight for it I know it worth the risk to be hurt again. I love her and I won't let her slip away this time.

- What do you know about it! You never loved any of your boyfriends!

MEAN! But true.

- Oh, my god. I'm sorry Quinn.

- It's ok. You are right anyway. I never really loved Finn, nor Sam or Puck. But believe it or not I had my heart broken. And now, there is this … _person_ that is very special for me. And I know that it worth to fight for it I know it worth the risk to be hurt again. I love her and I won't let her slip away this time.

My eyes were now filled with small tears too. We were looking at each other. I'm pretty sure we could call this a ''moment''. Santana took my hand she was now looking at it. She intertwined her fingers with mine. Still looking at my hand she said:

- So you… have something … for a girl?

- I, I said, a _person_.

- Yeah. But you said '' I love _her'_'…

She looked back at me and I saw hope in her eyes, but I also saw sadness.

- Do I know her?

Oh no! Now she's thinking I love someone. Fuck, fuck, fuck what was I thinking about. I have to tell her or I'll lose any chances!

- I …

Why can't I do this? It's easy: I love you. I can't, I can't, I can't!

- Yes. You do know her.

- Please don't tell me it's the Midget 'cause I'll lose any respect I have for you, Q! She said laughing.

- Oh God no it's not Rachel!

I returned her laugh. It feels good to laugh, the air was so tense.

- So you have respect for me, huh?

I said teasing her.

I needed to change the subject before she would ask me who is she, because I couldn't lie to her and I feel like it's not the right time to throw my love on the table. I have to show her and take things slow. Because if San is so afraid of a broken heart, she could easily just run away if I tell her right now what I feel for her.

- Yes I do Q. You were an awesome captain for the Cheerio. We would have won no competitions without you. You were so strong when you had that car accident. And I also respect you for all the courage you had when you were pregnant. I personally don't think I could have handled that! And look at you! You've always been the most beautiful girl in school and now you are becoming a beautiful woman. You are in Yale! Do you believe it fucking Yale. So yes, I have respect for you.

She was not joking, she was serious.

- Eum. Thanks.

Wow! I think no one ever told me something like that. And coming from Santana, it's a little bit unexpected but her sincerity really touches me. I have to kiss her. No you can't Quinn. A hug then? Is it a bit weird? You are in a restaurant. I don't fucking care!

_Santana's POV_

Quinn is getting up. Did I said something to upset her? Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned the baby.

Ugh. What is that? A hug! Quinn is giving me a hug.

- Thanks S.

I hug her back, holding her as tight as I can, knowing that she is standing and that I'm still sitting. She breaks the hug and kisses my cheek before going back to her seat.

My cheek was burning and I'm pretty sure I'm blushing. Thanks to my tanned skin she probably can't see the blush.

What should I say now? She just told me that she is in love with a girl, I totally did compliment her, being sincere with what I was thinking about her, hoping that if she likes girl now… well… and now she kissed my cheek! I totally don't know what to do. Who is that fucking girl that she loves! I know I can easily beat any girl I know, nobody's hotter than S. Lopez!

- Ladies, are you ready to order?

Saved by the bell!

- I'll have the duck, please. Santana?

- Pasta all' frutti di mare, but without scallops.

- Perfect!

It was still fuckin' cold outside but I don't really mind now. The food was amazing, the wine was amazing. Quinn insisted that I shouldn't know how much it cost her, but I'm pretty sure the bill was quite something.

- Thanks Quinn. For dinner.

- My pleasure, San. I had a great time.

- Yeah me too. I said with a little shy smile that I hope she didn't saw.

We didn't got back to our first conversation, which is okay 'cause I really don't know what to say to her, even if I die to know who's that girl that stole Quinn's heart.

We are now standing in front of the apartment door, Quinn has the key and was facing the door but she was not opening.

- Hey Q, what are you waiting?

- I have something for you San.

She turned around and in her hand was that rose from the restaurant.

- You forgot to take it. She said with a little smile, stretching her hand to give me the flower.

I took it. What does that mean? The sight of Quinn giving me a flower made my heart twitch. Roses were not my favorite flowers but it's the first time someone even cared to give me flowers.

- Thanks.

- I thought you didn't like it! She said with a smirk before getting into the apartment.

I didn't feel like I had to answer that. I just followed her into the apartment and close the door behind me.

- Q! I can't believe you still have this pajama! And that you are wearing it.

- What. It's my favorite.

Quinn was in a pink pajama with crowns. It looks like she is twelve!

- Really, Q?!

- Yes. You gave it to me…

She's right I gave it to her for her birthday two years ago. I really didn't knew what to buy her so I bought that pajama because she was always complaining about never having enough of them. I can't believe she is still wearing it.

- So you are wearing that 12-years-old-like pajamas because I gave it to you?

- Yes. She said seriously.

Wow, okay.

- I'll go to bed now S, I really could use some sleep.

- Sure Q.

- What do you think about going to the museum tomorrow? It's Sunday and it's suppose to rain, I checked the weather.

- Sounds great.

I don't really like museum, but why not if Quinn wants to go.

- Good night S!

- Good night Q.

Quinn was still standing at the doorframe of Kurt's room.

- San?

- Yes?

- Can I have a … goodnight kiss?

- Su… Wait are you making fun of me?

She is making fun of me! I knew it!

- No. I'm not S.

She gave me a small smile and closed the bedroom's door.

_Fuck!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter just for you. Shorter than the one before. Next update will probably b next week since I'm leaving for Barcelone. Enjoy.**

* * *

Quinn was waiting on the other side of the door, hoping Santana would get the hint and do something. But nothing happened. No knocking on the door and not a sound from the Latina. A bit disappointed, she went to the bed.

_Maybe she doesn't think I'm serious…_

Quinn felt asleep quite fast once her head hit the pillow. Kurt bed was really comfortable and the blonde was tired.

It wasn't that easy for Santana. Still shocked by Quinn's word she was laid on her couch but her eyes were wide open.

_She sounded serious about that goodnight kiss… But Quinn is a good liar, everybody knows that. She was probably just playing me, like she did all evening with her flirtatious manners. Usually I like those flirtatious games, just for the fun of it, but now that I'm involved more personally in this I'm afraid this might go too far… I don't have much of self-control. _

Santana stayed thinking like that for 3 hours before sleep came to her. It's not a surprise that at 8 a.m. she was still sleeping even if Quinn was moving in the kitchen getting breakfast ready. Quinn got to a little store not far from the apartment this morning to buy milk, eggs, fruits and bacon.

Once everything was ready, Quinn went by the couch to wake up Santana. She kneeled next to the Latina and tosses back the hair that was covering Santana's face. She put her lips close to her ear and said smirking: Morning sexy.

Santana mumbled something before opening slowly her eyes. When she saw Quinn, she sat straight up.

- Quinn!

- Hey. The blonde answered smiling.

- What…

- Breakfast's ready.

The blonde left for the kitchen, happy with herself.

_Santana's POV_

Well, what a wake-up! Why was Quinn so close to me? I'm sure I heard her whisper «sexy»!

Heading to the kitchen, I saw Quinn sitting, already eating her breakfast. My plate was on the other side of the table: bacon, 2 eggs and some fruits.

- You look beautiful this morning.

What? Is it a compliment, in the morning after she just made me breakfast … again. You must be dreaming Lopez.

- Thanks, but I'm sure I look like crap.

- I can assure you, you're not looking like crap.

I need to talk to her about that kiss, tell her that I'm sorry and that I was drunk, and maybe she'll forget about it and stop those weird things that will soon get me to my grave!

- Q, about that … kiss the other night. Eurm, I was drunk and you know I…

- It's okay San. Don't have to explain. Just eat your breakfast before it gets cold. I would like to be at the museum by 10.

- No, really I'm sorry Q.

- Don't be. Now eat please.

- Ok. But stop playing with me.

- I'm not playing with you, San.

- Seems like you do.

- Well I'm not.

Okay, I'll just drop it! Be patient and she'll drop it too.

_Or maybe she won't!_

Who said that?

_It's your inner voice Santana. The one you never listen because I am too sensitive for you!_

Oh! Well what do you have to say?

_Maybe Quinn won't stop. She seemed serious last night, she seemed serious this morning and I'm pretty sure that if she would just play with you she wouldn't be so nice to you, making you breakfast and complimenting you._

So what are you implying?!

_That maybe Quinn likes you. Just sayin'._

I know why I never listen to you. You're mad! Quinn doesn't like me. I'd love to, but she doesn't. She just admitted yesterday that she was in love with someone.

_Yes, and did she told you who this someone was? She says you know her, but it's not Berry. Who could this be? Tell me, cause Mercedes and Tina are off the list for sure. I don't think Britt is her type so who's left? You!_

Stop it! You're crazy!

PING! PING!

- San, you're phone! I think you have a text.

She's bringing me my phone now?

- Thanks Q.

She smiles to me as an answer. This smile, makes my knees go weak everytime.

**Kurt: So did you tell her?**

**S: No. **

**K: Why?**

**S. Be-cause! Have to go. Bye.**

_Quinn's POV_

- I'm ready Q, we can go.

Santana's interrogation this morning confirmed that she thinks I'm not serious. I should just tell her, no she'll freak out, but I want to tell her, no she'll freak out!

I'm tired of this inner battle, I don't know what to do. I totally understand her point, the fact that she is scared and I can't force her to open. I just have to make her trust me, to let her know that she is safe with me, to let her know that I care for her.

- Which museum do yo wanna see Q?

- Mmm maybe Natural History or the MET. I know you are not a big fan of those places so you have the last choice.

- Let's go for Natural History. That's where they filmed «A Night at the Museum» right?

- Don't know San, I've never saw this movie.

- Really?! Oh my god Q I really have to give you a cinema culture!

- Yeah! Why don't you do that? Tonight. We can order Chinese and you'll teach me everything you know!

- Sounds like a great plan. But I think one night won't be enough for you.

- Okay. So you have the whole week to educate me. I count on you.

- Great! You'll have to see…

Santana was mentioning a whole lot of movies that I actually never saw. I really am ignorant in this domain. Her eyes are shining like stars while she is enumerating those movies and she seems so passionate.

- Wow. You're adorable San.

- What? I'm not adorable! Sexy, smokin', badass anything but Lopez is no adorable.

- Hahaha. Well you are. You talk about those movies with so much passion S, it's quite adorable to see you like that.

- I'm not adorable. She mumbled between her teeth.

- Come here.

I grab her arm and pull her towards me. A quick kiss to her cheek before whispering into her ear.

- Adorable.

* * *

**Reviews please! I didn't had much for last chapter. I want to know what you are thinking. More reviews = faster updates it's motivating me. Thanks to all of you who take 2 seconds to write me something! x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! I'm back from Barcelona and Paris. I have this little chapter for you. I know it's lame it's so short, but I wanted to give you a little something for waiting. Hope you enjoy.**

**And thanks for your growing reviews, it's always appreciated!**

* * *

_Santana's POV_

- Museums aren't that bad after all, huh?

- Well, I have to admit this one was pretty cool. And it was fun to have my own personal guide teaching me about everything. How can you know so much things Q?

- I don't know that much.

- Oh come on! You could give class to the actual museum guides!

Quinn was in fact really smart. It's no surprise she got in Yale. She always had everything for her, the brains, the popularity, the body, the beauty… But she had quite hard times during high school, having a baby and a car accident before you are even twenty is not what I would call the perfect life. While being such a bitch with each other we always liked each other. Like I said we are bitch goddesses and what would be our lives without a little bit of drama? I have to say that the only time Quinn really disappointed me was when I found out about her and her teacher, she deserves so more than this. Quinn is a girl to be respected and not fucked on an teacher desk by an old perv between two classes!

So at the wedding I was happy to hear it was all over. Since we are talking about it: the wedding, or the non-wedding I should say. This day was … special. A lot happened, for , and for me… and Quinn. Having each other for only company we flashed our fake to the barman and drowned ourselves in alcohol to forget about our lonely life. Wine was pretty good and I lost count of the glasses. I remember Quinn actually flirting with, like intensely flirting. Not that I didn't like it but it was kind of out of character for her, so the alcohol took the blame and I just decided to enjoy my night. Why wouldn't I? It was Quinn Fabray after all. I fantasized about her touching me since… I don't even remember.

I liked watching under her Cheerios skirt that was fitting her so well. But I never thought she would actually do anything with me, until I was on a bed with this sexy blonde above me! She was having her lesbian-college-girl-phase, and I couldn't agree more than to be her experiment. I took advantage, so what? I didn't force her or anything!

The next day however, when I woke up I realized a lot had changed… a lot.

_Quinn's POV_

I really enjoyed my day at the museum. Santana was following me everywhere and was always asking for me to talk to her about an object or an other. And surprising as it may be she was looking like she was really listening.

- Now that I have teached you what I know about Natural History, how about you teach me about movies. I say, you go to the video club and find some movies for tonight while I go at the grocery store. I know that tonight we are supposed to order Chinese but we'll need some food if we want to survive the rest of the week.

- Sounds great. What kind of movie do you want to begin with?

- Hmmm, what about you surprise me? I say with a wink.

- Ohh! You will be surprised! She winked back at me.

- I'll see you later in Bushwick.

- See ya.

Movies. I was looking forward to it. What is better than a movie night for cuddling? I'll need popcorn, chips and sweets for tonight along with something to drink and wine for dinner. I also have to buy things for a brunch tomorrow since I plan on not waking up early. My shopping basket was full and while I was waiting in line for the cashier I couldn't help myself but text San… just to warm up things a bit for tonight.

**Q: I have cinnamon lips candy for tonight ;)**

**S: Hope they'll be as good as I remember.**

I smile to myself. I know that Santana is a natural flirt but something tells me I'm getting nearer to my goal.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guys! Here is a longer chapter. Hope you'll like it! Things get hotter between our girls!**

**I want to thank you all for you support by leaving comment and by favoriting my story! xx**

* * *

_Quinn's POV_

Shopping is over, I have all the food I need and I am now standing in front of the apartment's door. After knocking a few times, I figure that Santana isn't there yet. So I just sit in the hallway waiting for her hoping she'll be there soon 'cause it's a little bit creepy down here, lights are tickling and there is strange sounds – probably coming from the plumbing, but still creepy.

Okay, it's been 10 minutes now since I'm waiting alone here. How could this be so long choosing a few movies? I grab my phone and send her a text. I wanted to say «Hope your bitchy ass will be sorry for letting me waiting in that creepy hallway of yours!», but I just sent «Where are you?!»

No answer after five minutes. Being angry at first, now I'm worried. Why doesn't she answer me? Something could have happen, it's dark outside now and who knows which pervert hides in Bushwick!

_Call her._

Yes.

Drring, driing…

- Hello?, a high-pitch female voice said.

This was not Santana's voice.

- Hmm, Hello. Can I speak to Santana?

- She is a little busy right now.

Quinn was really annoyed now. Who was that girl answering Santana's phone? Why Santana was even with a girl, she was supposed to grab movies and get back to the apartment!

- Look, I don't know who you are but I am waiting at her front door for 20 minutes now and I really would like to get inside so tell her to get her ass back here.

After some seconds of silence…

- Quinn!?

- Santana?

- Quinn, I'm sorry. I'll be there soon, I just had a little problem on the road.

- Is everything okay?

- Yes, everything's perfect. Please don't be angry at me Q.

Santana said it on a pleading tone. I can't be angry at her now, but I'm still not quite happy.

- Whatever. Hope your movies will be good, S!

- You won't regret waiting for me. I promise.

Twenty minutes more of waiting in that – I'll say it again – **creepy** hallway and Santana finally show her little –cute- nose. I don't say anything and just stare at her, pointing the door.

- Sorry. She almost whispers.

The look she gives me shows that she truly is sorry. My stare gets softer.

- It's ok. Just open the door please.

Once inside, I unpack what I've bought at the grocery store while Santana is in the leaving room, setting all up for our night.

Knock, knock.

- Are you waiting for someone, S?

- No. Probably the food. I took the liberty to order on my way here since I was already late.

- Thank God! I'm starving.

I open the door to a tall asian guy who is smiling like an idiot, holding two brown papers bags.

- Order for Miss Lopez! He says with a strong accent.

- Yes, thank you. How much?

- Everything is paid. Miss Lopez here?

- Yes. But she is busy. I'll take it. Thank you.

His smile disappeared in disappointment. I couldn't help but laugh a little before giving him tip and closing the door.

- Whenever you're ready Q! Santana shouts from the living room.

- Coming.

I grab the food and sticks before I go sit down next to Santana on the couch. She is wearing a purple tank top and black short shorts that she usually wears to sleep. Maybe I should change too, after dinner. Now let's have serious talk before we start that night or I won't ever be in peace.

- So who was that girl on the phone?

I can see that I took her a bit by surprise with my question.

- Yeah, sorry about that. It was Zoe a girl I met when I got to New York.

- Is Zoe, the girl you told me about at the restaurant?

Please say no, please say no.

- No! God, no! She answers laughing a bit and moving her head.

Good. Because_ I'm_ supposed to be that girl!

- Do you sleep together?

- No!

Now, she had a shocked expression on her face. Maybe this was too rude. But I have the right to know, right?

- Quinn, what's up with all those questions? And why wouldn't it bother you anyway who I sleep with?

What am I supposed to answer to that? _It bother me because I want to be the only one you sleep with and because I love you!?_ Luckily I don't have to answer since Santana goes on.

- She is just a girl I met at a bar, we hanged out a little and she is my only friend here besides Kurt and Rachel. She works at the Coyote Ugly bar, like in the movie you know.

...

- Of course, you don't know. We'll solve this problem right now since it happens that I have rent the movie for tonight!

She shows me a DVD box with five girls on it and «Coyote Girls» written in red neon letters.

- Ok. But why were you with her earlier?

- She's trying to get me a job at the bar and she texted me to met her there so I could speak with the owner. It was now or never. When she answered my phone, I was with the owner so I couldn't pick it up myself. Any more questions Colombo?

- I don't know who is Colombo… And how will you manage to work in a bar? You're not even legal!

Santana rolls her eyes.

- You saw my fake I.D. pretty good, no? Should we start the movie now?

She sounds annoyed by my interrogation but I'm not done.

- Just one more question. Why did you apologize? I mean, you almost never apologize Santana and in the last hour you did like at least three times.

I saw her hesitate a little before speaking confidently.

- Easy. I don't apologize normally because I'm never wrong, duh. It doesn't mean I can't see when a sorry is needed!

- Okay. Well thanks.

This answer was not satisfying to me. It always took her a lot to say sorry even if she was wrong, and the only person she ever seemed really sorry for was, well...Brittany. I was hoping something like «Because I care for you» but of course she wouldn't have said that.

The movie begins and both of us are silent. The story is about a girl who wants to make her name in the music industry so she moves to New York hoping she could find maybe a little fame. She ends up working in a bar named Coyote Ugly where the bargirls are doing some kind of sexy dancing shows.

- San? Will you be doing those kind of things at your bar?

- Kind of, yeah.

- I _totally _need to go see you, I mumble.

- What?

- Oh. Nothing!

Half of the movie my mind was lost in my thoughts of Santana dancing, on a bar, with a cowboy hat and Oh. God. When the girls are pouring water all over each other I almost died imagining what Santana would look like. I tried to stay focused on the film and not showing how aroused I was.

- Quinn? Are you all right? You seem tensed..

Fuck.

- I'm good. Totally good.

- Okay…

Oh I know this song, in the movie. It's can't fight the moonlight by Leann Rymes. Maybe this will save me.

- I know this song! I say as I jump off the sofa and start singing along.

_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know_

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_

Santana laughs and gets up as well as she joins me in the chorus.

_Seep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know_

I get caught in the moment and get closer to her, taking her hand to make her dance with me.

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_

_No, you can't fight it_

_It's gonna get to your heart_

I sing for her now. I realize how much those lyrics apply to the situation.

_There's no escape from love_

_Once a gentle breeze_

_Weaves it's spell upon your heart_

She suddenly stops singing and looks at me while I keep going.

_No matter what you think_

_It won't be too long_

_Til your in my arms_

_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

- I need to go to the bathroom.

And once again she's gone in a hurry, in that fucking bathroom! How great!

_Santana's POV_

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!

Why is this so difficult?! We've always been friends, well kind of… Why can't it stay that way? Zoe told me: «You can't hook up with a friend, it all fuck things up!» I should have kept that in mind at the wedding party, so stupid I am!

You won't ever be with Quinn, you'll lose your heart if you invest yourself in it Lopez.

_But you want to…_

Oh! Not you again! Shut up okay!

_She was singing this song to you_

No. She was just singing a song she knew. That's all. There was nothing behind it!

_Maybe, if there was just this I would believe you. But you know everything else that happened…_

Her look…

_Right. Her look._

No! Get out of my head now!

I get out of the bathroom after splashing some cold ice on my face and go to the kitchen to grab a beer before going back into the living room. Quinn was waiting there, but she was now in her pajama, looking trough the DVD's I rented.

- Are you okay? She says to me.

- Awesome. You chose the next movie?

- Yes. But I want to play a little game before.

What the fuck is on her mind?

- What kind of game?

- Truth or Dare.

Fuck.

- You kidding me. We're two, you can't play truth or dare when you're only two!

- Yes you can, and we will. We can't have a movie night without playing it. Come on' sit next to me.

- Arrg Quinn! What do you know about movie night anyways?

- Santana! I'll start, try me!

- Ok. But 5 minutes only. Truth or Dare?

I feel like nothing good is going to come out of this.

- Truth..

If we're playing this I'm going to have a little fun.

- When did you had your best orgasm ever?

Quinn flushes. If I make her uncomfortable enough maybe she'll forget about this stupid game!

- Hmmm.

- Tell me! You were the one who wanted to play!

She bits her lips and looks at me with a glimpse of what I could call… lust?

- Last V-Day.

- What?

- I said. Last Valentines Day. When … I was with …you.

My mouth is fucking dry right now._ I_ gave her the best orgasm in her life so far? I know I'm a beast in bed, but…

_But what?_

- Quinn…

- No. Your turn now. Truth or Dare?

- Erm… Truth?

- Last girl you slept with?

- You. Truth or Dare?

- Truth.

- That girl, you talked to me about at the restaurant. You never told me who this was.

I saw something change in Quinn's face, something like fear.

- I, I can't tell you that. I told you, you know her and …. I can't.

- O-kay. But you know you have to do double-dare now.

- I know.

- Okay, so you need to drink all this beer one shot and then remove your pajama bottom.

- San!

- You have no choice now. Or you answer the question, or you do it.

Quinn takes the beer and drinks it like a pro, then she gets up and put down her pajama pants revealing her back laced panties.

Fuck me!

_I bet you would like it huh?_

Shut up, miss inner voice!

- Good! Maybe we should start the other movie now!

- No S, you still have at least one more turn. Truth or Dare? She says with a playful voice.

- Dare…

I really don't want have to answer a questions about ''this girl'' I told her about!

- Kiss me.

- Okay. Scuse me, what?

- Your dare is to kiss me.

- Why would I do that?

- Because, you made me drink that bottle of beer and now I'm a little tipsy and I think it would be fun! It's not like it's a big deal!

- Right.

I totally can't do that! Kiss Quinn! I mean I want to but… Why does she even wants me to do that?

_Oh really, you are fucking blind Santana!_

I lean over to Quinn, slowly closing the gap between us. I can feel her hot breath against my lips and smell her delicious perfume. I stop my movement a few inches before our lips touch, still unsure of if I could do this. What if I lose control of myself?

- Do it. She says in a commanding tone I can't resist.

I crash my lips against hers, kissing her fiercefully for all those time I wanted to do this but couldn't. Cinnamon. Yep they are as good as I remember, maybe even better. A soft moan escapes from Quinn's mouth which made my desire grow and my center dripping.

Realizing what's going on, I break the kiss and step back.

- See, wasn't that bad she said a smirk on her bruised lips.

- I think we really should put another movie now.

- Okay, she said that smirk still on. I chose Night at the Museum since we went to that museum today and you seemed to like that movie.

She puts the DVD on and lie on the couch. I sit on a pillow on the floor as far as I can to keep me from touching her.

- You can come lie with me you know S.

- Thank you I'm fine here.

- As you wish.

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**


	13. Chapter 12-B

**So I wasn't really pleased with the ending of the last chapter I just posted. And I just got inspired now. So this chapter is kind of Chapter 12B.**

* * *

_Quinn's POV_

I'm bored. It's not that the movie is dull or something like that but it's almost over and Santana is still sitting on the floor, far away from me after all the invitations I've made to join me.

- I'm bored.

- You don't like the movie? We can put another one if you want to.

- No. No Santana it's not the movie. I'm bored of this.

I gesture between Santana and I.

- What _this_?

- You are saying to me that you haven't got a clue yet? Really?

- I, I don't understand Quinn.

- That girl you have feelings for who is it, huh? You haven't talk to me about her much. I know all of it Santana. Aren't you tired of pushing her away?

Oh my god, what's going on with me I'm becoming crazy! But all that pressure of holding it for me is too much. I've been patient, I didn't want to rush her but I can't hold it anymore. Maybe I just need to shake things up.

- What do you know Quinn? And don't speak so fast yourself! You don't even want to tell me who _you _fell for!

She's right, I had a chance earlier but I said nothing. Why? Not so sure why, manipulation maybe. Didn't wanted to scare her before I dare her to kiss me. All of this is over. I'm holding it for too long now.

- You want to know who this is?

- Yes I do!

I get up from the couch and walk to Santana, who gets up from her pillow.

- Well, Santana. That girl is you! I hoped you would have figured out something but all you do is going back-and-forth! You flirt with me and then you back off! I'm tired of this Santana. The first night I got here you sang to me, and when we got back home you kissed me goodnight and it felt so right. But then you acted like nothing happened!

- Quinn…

- It's ok, I got that you were afraid and I thought I'd let you time but I can't. The thing I don't understand is why you keep acting like this? If it is true that you like me, and that you see that I like you too – or are you really blind about this? – then why pushing this away.

I was shaking now.

- Quinn, listen to me.

She took my hands between hers.

- It's a lot to take in. I-I didn't knew that. I thought you really like someone else, because in my mind you and me, there was no hope. Yes you are that girl I like and that I am afraid to open my heart to. I've been so wound up, Quinn. Knowing that the feeling is in some kind of way returned certainly changes things…. But for now I can't.

I look at her with blurry eyes. She can't?

- But. Why?

- I just can't. Please understand. We are friends and I don't want it to change.

That's it I've heard enough.

- You… don't want it … to change?! O-kay, then!

I free my hands from hers and heads for Kurt's bedroom. She doesn't want it to change!

- Quinn! Wait, I didn't mean it that way!

- Good Night Santana.

I shut the door and climb in the bed, holding the pillow against my face to cover my crying.

Fuck life! Why do I love Santana, all she as ever done is break my heart all over again and again! I should go back to Yale tomorrow, it really wasn't a good idea to come here at the first place!

* * *

**Please Review and favorite/follow.**


	14. Chapter 14

**First thanks for all your reviews. Some of you don't seem pleased with the last chapter, but hey! we need a little bit of drama! Don't worry our favorite bitch won't stay apart too long.**

**Just a little note. I supposed that most of you already do that but I'll tell for those who don't. When I put song lyrics in a story, I strongly suggest that you go listen to this song, it's all part of the soul and heart of the story. Txs.**

* * *

_Santana's POV_

Quinn was in Kurt's room for about an hour now and I'm just there sitting on my fucking couch like a fucking coward. I should have went after her and try to explain what I meant. Instead I was just standing there like an idiot, watching her leave the living room with teary eyes. This sight torn my heart apart, I was the cause of all this hurt on her face. Damn I hate myself right now.

I stayed up all night watching Kurt's bedroom door hoping that by miracle Quinn would get out of there. I drank a beer or two and ate the bag of cinnamon lips candy that Quinn bought earlier at the grocery store, it reminds me of her lips…

The sun was going up now. I heard noises in Kurt's room. My body tensed, I got off the couch and made sure I was presentable. The door opened and Quinn got out, fully dressed with her bags in hand.

Wait her bags? Shit! She's leaving.

- Quinn?

She looked at me with red eyes full of hurt.

- I'm leaving.

She went as fast as she could to the main door.

- Wait! Give me at least a chance to explain myself!

- There's nothing to explain Santana. I get it, you want to keep it friends, you're too afraid to change things. I get it.

Her voice was hard, but she wasn't screaming like last night.

- Quinn, I want us to still be friends, but what I really mean is…

- No Santana! I've been waiting for you … for so long ! Five years ! You know how long is five years of waiting for someone ?! I won't stay there waiting anymore. So, NO, no, I don't think we can keep it friends. And if that's what you want then….

_Kiss her._

For once I'll listen to you.

I don't let her finish. I palm her cheeks before capturing her lips with mine. This kiss was not like the one we shared last night. It was more tender and full of meaning. I wanted that kiss to say everything.

After a moment, Quinn lifted one hand to my face, dropping her bag on the floor. She was taking possession of the kiss now. My hands went to her waist, pulling her closer to me. We kissed until we couldn't ignore the need for air.

When we broke the kiss, she opened her eyes slowly and looked into mine. It was like two big hazel questions marks. I spoke first.

- I want to be with you Quinn. I just don't want to lose our friendship in this. What I meant yesterday is that I want you to be my best friend _and_ my girlfriend.

- Are you sure about this?

I would lie if I say that I'm sure. Cause I'm not. I don't know if I'm ready to get into this. Yes I am over Brittany, totally, but am I willing to risk my heart? I think I am, but I'm not 100% sure.

- Y…No.

I let out in a sight.

- I don't want to lie to you Quinn. I don't know If I'm sure about this.

- I need you to be sure San. I need you to be sure you want to be with me, like in commitment. I don't say you have to propose to me but I don't want a fling… I love you San and I won't be able to stand a non-serious thing.

I'm totally afraid of that commitment thing. Why? What I have with Quinn is totally different than what I have experienced before with Britt… it feels like it's more real like in more serious. With Britt it was kind of … easy. We didn't talked much about us, we were just living it. Of course she was my best friend and my first love but it didn't worked that well between us. Maybe that's why I'm scared.

- Quinn I- I want to but…

- Look. I already have booked my train. I'm going back to Yale. Take the rest of the week for yourself, figure out what you really want, San.

I don't want her to go. It's only Monday…

- Quinn. Stay please. I implored her.

She shook her head.

- I have to go.

Her lips brushed mine in a short gentle kiss before she leaned to take back her bag on the floor and leave. And here I was again standing there like an idiot watching her leave. As soon as she left, it felt like everything was so empty.

I wanted her to stay. But she is probably right, I need to figure out what I really want and I better figure it out fast before I lose my chance!

First, let's eat. Thinking is better when your full they say. Thank god to Quinn for buying all this food, we usually don't have much too eat here.

Second, Kurt. I pick up my phone and send him a text.

**S: Hey Lady Hummel! How's it going in Lima?**

**K: Hey you! You're up early! Everything's fine here. What about you?**

I forgot it was only 7 in the morning.

**S: Didn't sleep. Things are not that well.**

**K: ?**

**S: Quinn.**

**K: Have you told her yet?**

**S: Not really. But she kind of did.**

**K: What do you mean?**

**S: Quinn told me she loves me…**

**K: Oh! And why isn't that good?**

**S: I kind of freaked out. And I made her cry. And then I kissed her. And then she left for Yale saying I've got to figure out what I want.**

**K: Oh!**

**S: Yeah…**

**K: Call me.**

I never was best friend with Kurt in high school, in fact he probably hated me for how mean I was with him. Moving to New York and living with him certainly changed some things, I feel closer to him now. He and Rachel are like a family for me and Kurt's like this brother I can talk to about everything. I told him about Quinn when we got back from the non-wedding of . He was surprised but always thought there was a somewhat gay vibe about Quinn.

«She's not gay, just another college girl experimenting. We were drunk and she choose to try me»

«Why are you sounding so disappointing? I thought you said the sex was good?»

«It was. The thing is I can't get her off of my mind now.»

«Do you have feelings for Quinn, Santana?»

«What? No! No. It's probably the lack of sex I've been experimenting for a few weeks…»

He looked at me with these incredulous eyes of him and I knew that I couldn't fool him.

«Maybe… I think I do» I told him, a hint of fear in my voice.

«Well that's something!»

Since then Kurt and I talked a lot about Quinn. He said to me that I should tell her but I couldn't. He said that he understood but insisted that I had to do it, whatever happens next at least I wouldn't be wondering, what if…

So, I dial Kurt's number and wait for him to pick up.

- Hello Santana.

- Hey Kurt.

- How are you feeling?

- Do I really need to answer that question?

- Tell me what happened.

- The past few days, Quinn has been kind of flirtatious I would say. I mean she was all touchy, and she took me to dinner and… well. Coming from any other girls the message would have been clear. But coming from Quinn I thought it was just friendly flirt or that she just wanted to make fun of me.

- Make fun of you for what?

- Because Friday I was drunk and I asked her to kiss me goodnight and because I sang that cheesy song on stage with her. Quinn mocking me was the only real explanation for her behavior you know. Saturday night before we went to bed she was the one to ask for a good night kiss.

- Did you gave her?

- No. I thought she was just making fun of me Kurt! To be brief, I ignored all those signs because I was too stupid to see she really wanted me. Yesterday we had a movie night and she asked me to play Truth or Dare. My last dare was to kiss her, and I was totally losing any control of the situation. After the kiss, I put on another movie and stayed as far from her as I could. And then, she exploded! She was like screaming at me and she seemed pretty angry. She told me that I was blind and that she was tired that I wasn't seeing her interest for me and that I kept pushing her away. I didn't really knew what to say, fear took upon me and the word I got out all went wrong!

- It's ok Santana, just breath a little. Don't cry please.

My voice was a little shaky and Kurt was trying to reassure me, which he is pretty good for.

- What happened next?

- I said something like I don't want it to change between us and I saw in her eyes that I just broke her heart. She left for your room for the night without letting me a chance to explain. This morning when she got out, her bags were ready and her train ticket was bought. I tried to explain myself but she wouldn't hear me out so I kissed her and she kissed me back. I told her that I want to be her friend _and_ her girlfriend. She asked me if I was sure. But I couldn't say yes Kurt 'cause I am not, I'm so scared! And then she left, telling me to think about what I want, that she loves me and that she can't wait anymore!

Now it was too much, tears fell down of my eyes.

- Oh God… It's alright Santana. I don't think the situation is all bad. See, I think she is right. Not that you have to figure out what you want because I think you already know it. You just need to accept it, accept all you feel for her and accept that yes it could mean a broken heart but I think it's totally worth it. Don't you think Quinn worth it Santana?

- Yes..yes, she totally does.

I said between little sobs.

- So take some time to work on your fear and when your ready go get her for Jesus sake! Don't let her go Santana!

- Yes, you're right. Thanks!

- Anything for my roomie.

- Kurt?

- Yes?

- Do you really think, Quinn and I… this could work?

- I do.

- Ok. Enjoy your time in Lima.

- See you soon. Take care.

_I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears [oh my]  
But I'm scared of [loving you]  
I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair [that's right]  
But I'm scared of [loving you]  
Am I the only one who thinks an impossible task?  
Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?  
Why do we love Love, when Love seems to hate us? _

__  
This song just came up to my mind and it seems like it's applying perfectly. So here I am, alone in this empty appartment singing my heart out. Singing always helped me with feelings and thinking clearer.

_Sorry if I sound so filled with gloom  
You say you care and I know you do  
But this is from my experience  
And my conclusion only makes sense  
Just cause I love u and u love me,  
It doesn't mean that that we're meant to be,  
I can climb mountains, swim cross the seas,  
But the most frightening thing is you & me!_

_Most circumstances I know my fate  
But in this love thing I don't get the game  
Why does it feel like those who give in,  
They only wind up losing a friend?  
Just cause I love u and u love me,  
It doesn't mean that that we'll ever be,  
Fly cross the ocean, sing for the Queen,  
But the most frightening thing is you & me!_

_I'm not sure no, I'm not sure  
But if we never try we'll never know  
It's better to have loved than not to love at all  
But trying is worst than to stumble and fall  
And if what we do?  
I'd rather it be with you  
Cause at least there will be  
Sweet memories_

_I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears [oh my]  
But I'm scared of [loving you]  
I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair [that's right]  
But I'm scared of [loving you]  
Am I the only one who thinks an impossible task?  
Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?  
Why do we love Love, when Love seems to hate us?_

If we never try, we'll never know…

* * *

**Song was Lions, Tigers and bears by Jazmine Sullivan.**

**Please tell me what you think and favorite/follow. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**So this is my longest chapter I hope you'll like it! **

* * *

_Quinn's POV_

I've done it. Finally. It didn't turn out like I would have liked but it feels good to finally say it. Yesterday I was angry, sad and heartbroken. I opened my heart to her and she screwed it up. This morning, I was determined to leave not really knowing what would happen next. I don't want to lose her in my life but I can't stand to be just her friend anymore. Those three days with her were marvelous but at the same time a real torture! Now that I've done my part, the ball is on her side. Of course, I said I don't want to wait anymore but I can't fool myself. I know I'll just be there waiting for her 'cause I can't get her off my mind.

And I can't help but have hope after this morning. When Santana kissed me, I felt a whole bunch of emotions mine, but hers too. It was just breathtaking… but I still had to leave. I need her to be sure about what she feels for me. I think that time apart will be a good thing even if I hope that she won't let me stay away for too long. But nothing's guaranteed San can be so stubborn sometimes!

It's Wednesday, three days since I left New York and I have no news from Santana, not even a text… There was nobody in Yale; everybody was enjoying their spring break with family or friends. At least my roommate wasn't there so I could be depressed alone in my room as long as I wanted. I realized which day we were when I got a text from Kurt. Yes, Kurt!

**K: Hi Quinn! How are you doing?**

**Q: I've been in my room, alone and crying for three days and I'm on vacation Kurt. How do you think I'm feeling?**

**Q: Ur probably writing because you're spying for San, but I don't care.**

**K: Sorry Quinn. No I'm not spying. I just want to know how you feel after what happened.**

**Q: Well thanks for bothering.**

**K: Look, I know that you are probably alone there… You still have some days off you should do something.**

**Q: Like what?!**

**K: Come to Lima. We could spend some time together.**

Lima was really the last place I you like to spend my vacation but what am I going to do? Spend my last 4 days of vacation depressing in my room? Kurt is not bad company.

**Q: Okay.**

**K: Yay! Tell me when you'll be here I'll pick you up. Xo**

**Q: Yeah. Xo**

The good thing is that I don't have to pack my bags again since I haven't even unpacked. I head for the train station and get in the first train to Lima the ride will be longer than for New York but it doesn't bother me since I sleep easy. I put on my headphones and press play on my iPod after selecting my ''Depress'' playlist. The music starts and I close my eyes.

_When your day is long and the night  
The night is yours alone  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on  
Don't let yourself go  
Everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes_

__

Everybody hurts  
Take comfort in your friends.  
Everybody hurts  
Don't throw your hand. Oh, no  
Don't throw your hand  
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone

_Santana's POV_

Kurt come back from the restroom with a smirk on his face. I know that smirk, he has something behind his mind.

- What have you done?!

He looks back at me with a false shocked expression.

- What? Me? Nothing!

- Kurrt!

- It's nothing. You'll see on time.

- I know that you are up to no good Lady Lips!

- I planned something for tomorrow. We're going at McKinley High, I have someone you need to see.

- How great! A school reunion!

- Santana, I promise that you'll like it. Let's talk about Quinn. You've been in Lima for two days now and all you're talking about is how Quinn is great, how Quinn is beautiful and bla, bla. Why haven't you talk to her yet?

- I did. I texted her.

- Liar.

- Okay I haven't.

- Why?

I really don't know what to answer to that. I did try. I took my phone to many times texting her but never sending anything. I feel like a text is too impersonal. A call? Never found the courage to hit the call button.

- Santana Lopez is a coward. A real coward!

- Hey! You know I have no problem with Hummelcide!

- Calm down Santana. All I say is that you pretend to be all bad-ass and everything but you are afraid to just call a girl and say that you love her.

- First, Quinn is not _just_ a girl and second I am not afraid, not anymore. I just don't know how to tell her that I do want to be with her. I don't want to be lame.

- I've talk with her.

- You what?

- She's pretty depressed San. Quinn already loves you, the more you keep her waiting the more you hurt her. Telling her that you want to be with her, no matter the way you tell her, won't ever be lame to her. I can assure you that. And if you wait too long, her heart will heal and you'll lose her.

- I'm such a bad person…

- Stop. Just say something to her.

- What do I say?

- Well, you could start by ''Hi''.

- I hate you Kurt…

Kurt was right once again. After I called him panicking two days ago because I just realized how much I care for Quinn, how much I was missing her and how bad I wanted to be with her he told me to come over to Lima and spend a day or two with him. He hasn't said it twice, I really could use someone if I had another of those crises and I wasn't ready to go to Quinn's yet.

Now, he was right it's time to talk to Quinn. Maybe she would agree to meet me so I could tell her how I feel. So I pick up my phone and start typing: «Hey Q! How R U?» Lame, lame lame! You can think of something better! Put emotions in it.

**S: Hey Q! How R U? I miss you…**

_Kurt's POV_

I've never seen Santana so wrecked than the other day when I picked her up from the train station. Her hair was a mess, she looked like she haven't change clothes in days and she had puffy eyes. The first night she slept over at mine and couldn't stop talking about Quinn.

«Quinn is so amazing Kurt. How could I ever turn her down?»

«She has such a beautiful voice and you could get lost in those hazel eyes.»

«She has been trough so much you know. God she's so strong»

And then she was panicking.

«Why did I let her leave? What if she doesn't want me anymore now? I'm such an idiot! Dios Mio I'm in love with Quinn Fabray… Kurt help me»

After all this horrible night listening to her, - God be blessed- Santana took over her and decided she needed to speak with Quinn. But this was only talk, actions were far away. I knew she would need a little help to move things, that's where my plan is coming in and for now everything was going well. The girls will fall in each other arms in less than a day from now!

I have to say I'm not bad at love things…. When it's not mine.

_Quinn's POV_

«Next station, Lima, Ohio» a man's voice said on the train's speaker. I woke up, rubbing my eyes. I slept the whole ride without waking up once, guess I needed it. I put my headphones back in my purse. I can see my phone lighting up with a little envelope saying that I received a message a few hours ago. Probably from Kurt.

**S: Hey Q! How R U? I miss you…**

Santana was finally giving sign of life. I miss her too but answering her would be too easy. She didn't say anything for three days, so am I! I'll answer later. Instead I text Kurt that I'm almost there and that I'll be waiting for him.

I get off the train and head for the bathroom which is really needed right now. Then I go sit outside in the pick-up zone waiting for Kurt. I don't have to wait long before I see him getting out of a big truck – probably his dad's – heading arms wide open to me.

- Quinn! Come here.

He hugs me and I have to say that it feels good to be hugged right now. He smiles at me and take my bags before putting them in the truck.

- So I figured that you could sleep at my house. I know that you and your parents aren't quite in good terms and I would be a bad friend to let you take a hotel room.

- Oh thanks Kurt, that's really appreciated.

- Nothing for a friend in need Quinn!

- I'm not in need Kurt.

He just smiled and drove to his place. Kurt was in fact always there for a friend, even for those who have been mean to him in the past like Santana or… even me. He was right, my parents and I aren't the perfect family, my dad was totally not my best friend but I was okay with my mom after she decided to think by herself and stop letting dad do this for her.

- Are you tired?

- No, I slept on the train. I don't know if I will sleep tonight.

- Not a problem. I'm up for a sleepover! I have ice cream and we can do karaoke!

- Would be nice Kurt.

- And you can talk to me if you want to, but the assignment tonight is making you smile!

I smile a little, Kurt is a sweetheart.

- That's a start! He says smiling

We hate burgers and French fries for dinner that Kurt's dad cooked. The rest of the evening was spent singing one-hit wonders and Broadway songs, eating ice-cream and gossiping. It was fun, I laughed and almost forgot about Santana. We went to bed around 1 AM and even though I slept on the ride, I was tired enough to fall asleep pretty fast.

Next morning, when I woke up Kurt was already out of bed. After making myself presentable, I went to the kitchen where was waiting Kurt, texting.

- Hey you. Had a good night?

- Yes thanks Kurt. You?

- Not bad! How about we go have some breakfast somewhere?

- Sounds great, I'm starving.

- I'm sure, last time you ate real food was more than 12 hours ago.

I look at the clock 10:30 AM. I don't know how I managed to sleep 9 hours!

We head for a small restaurant, not Breadstix because it reminds me too much of Santana who used to love that restaurant. I choose to have a brunch: eggs, potatoes, ham, bacon and fruits! God, I was starving. I think about the look on San's face when I made her breakfast and Kurt must have seen something because he asked:

- Do you want to talk about it?

- I don't know… Have you talked to her?

- Yes, I have.

- How is she?

- Not that good.

- Why haven't she talk to me yet.

The text! I forgot the text.

- Shit!

- What is it Quinn?

- She texted me yesterday. But I didn't answer it. I thought I would wait because she made me wait and I forgot about it.

- What was she saying?

- That she misses me.

- Well I can assure that she really does Quinn. You should answer.

- Yeah.

**Q: Hi S. I miss you too.**

Not too much fluffiness I don't want her to think that I'm desperate. Kurt was texting too, I suppose it was with Adam, her new ''boyfriend''.

- After breakfast I need to take you somewhere.

- Where's that Kurt?

- You'll see on time.

- I don't really like surprises you know.

- You'll like this one.

Half an hour later I was standing on the stage of McKinlay HS auditorium.

- Why are we here Kurt?

- I want you to sing.

- Erm. O-Kay. Why?

- Because there's thing you need to let out and singing is the best therapy you know that.

- Yes, but why here? And what do you want me to sing?

- Sing a song you would like to sing to Santana. Something that express your feelings.

- Kurt.. I whined.

- Do it, you'll see that you'll feel better after.

- Good. Ok. There's this song… Remember when the assignment in glee club was original songs?

Kurt nodded.

- Well, I wrote one. For Santana.

- That's perfect!

- I need a guitar.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

- Since when do you play guitar?

- Always did, just never told anyone.

- Ok. There's plenty backstage, choose the one you want.

I pick a Fender backstage and after making sure it sounded alright I went back on the stage. Kurt was already seated in the auditorium waiting for me to begin.

_Santana's POV_

Quinn answered to my text, after several hours but still. She said she misses me too, That's a good sign, isn't it?

**K: Now!**

I was waiting outside of the auditorium at MHS for what seemed to be eternity know! I don't know what Kurt planned but it wasn't funny. He told me to wait here until he text me to get in. I was ready to see anything in there, but not that.

Quinn was on stage with a guitar, humming in the mic the start of a song. What was she doing here? I rolled my eyes and growled inside of me: Kurrrt! He was behind all this, but everything was forgotten now. I get inside. Her voice is angelic and she looks radiant.

_I can't really tell what you're feeling  
All I know is I would really like to be with you  
If you could only see we could be like a melody carried by the wind and sung by the trees_

Oh oh, Baby tell me do you love me  
Oh oh, baby give me a sign

I don't think that she can see me yet. I'm still in the dark at the back. But Kurt saw me and waved his hand telling me to get closer.

__

You and me we fit together perfectly  
Baby don't you think so  
You should let me know

If I could just reach your heart  
Then I could know what you're thinking  
If I could just reach your heart  
Then I could know what you're feeling

I sat next to Kurt. Quinn opened and her and she saw me this time. Her eyes went wide. She looked at Kurt and frowned her eyebrows but then looked back at me and she didn't stop singing. She looked at me in the eyes. This song was for me, I can feel it.

__

Your heart  
I'm gonna reach for it  
And when I get it I will never let it go  
Cause you got that special thing  
that makes me wanna sing  
I wish I could know how you feel about me

If I could just reach your heart  
Then I could know what you're thinking  
If I could just reach your heart  
Then I could know what you're feeling  
If I could just reach your heart  
I could know what you're thinking  
If I could just reach your heart  
Then I could know what you're feeling

Do you have any feelings for me  
Or am I just wasting my time  
So many thoughts running through my brain  
This would all be so much easier...

If I could just reach your heart  
Then I could know what you're thinking  
If I could just reach your heart  
Then I could know what you're feeling

Your heart Your heart Your heart  
I'm gonna reach out for 

My eyes were locked with hers. My pulse was running fast. Kurt leaned and whispered to me: «She wrote this for you».

Wow… My heart is beating so fast. Quinn is standing there waiting for me to say something. I was so moved by this song. I finally got up and went for the stage.

- When.. when did you write it?

_Really? That's all you have to say? The girl sang you a fucking love song that she wrote for you and that's what you say?_

What do you want me to say if you are so smart inner voice?

_I don't know! Begin by «I love you» You can ask other questions later!_

- A few weeks before the National in New York.

- Wow.

- Did you like it?

Of course I liked it. Wow two weeks before nationals? It's been a long time, does she really loves me since then? She told me she waited five years… but I thought it was just a way to telling me she waited a long time, I never thought that long.

I felt something poking me hard.

- Ow!

I saw Kurt besides me.

- Kurt what the f..

- She's leaving, he yelled at me.

- What?

- QUINN! She's leaving! What have you done? You were supposed to say that you love her!

- I-I-I don't know, I just phased out. SHIT! This is not happening again!

- Yeah, well you better run fast girl!

- FUCK!

I start running as fast as I can, there's no way I'm letting her slip away again! No signs of Quinn in the hallway. Parking lot? Nothing.

- Damn it! Where the hell is she!?

**S: Kurt! I can't find her!**

**K: Try my place she's staying there.**

Since I have no car here, I run as fast as I can to Kurt place. I knock furiously on the door until Burt opens it.

- Santana? Hello. Kurt is not h..

- Where's Quinn?

- Sorry?

- Quinn, where is she?

- I'm afraid she just left. She mentioned something about going back to Yale. She took her bag and called a cab. Is everything ok?

- Yes it's fine. Do you think I can borrow a car?

- Erm, sure take the truck but try not to crush it please.

- Thanks! You're saving my life Mr. Hummel!

Really can life be more shitty!?

I take the keys and drive as fast as I can to the train station. I park the truck somewhere I'm sure I probably don't have the right to but I couldn't care less. I burst into the train station and look for Quinn. It's small I should have trouble to find her but no sexy blonde on sight.

- Quinn! I yell but all I get is a few ''WTF'' glances.

I get to the board and see that a train for Yale just left.

Really? Really? What's the luck?!

- Fuck, fuck, damn life!

For once that I try to stop her, you couldn't let me a chance?! Life, you are bitchier than me!

I look for the next train to Yale which is in 2 hours. I buy a ticket; go back to Kurt's home and thanks Burt before heading to my parent's to pack my things.

_Kurt's POV_

That didn't go that well! Santana messed it up one more time!

**S: Tks 4 everything Kurt. I'll see you another time I'm leaving for Yale.**

- Oh! Girls!

At least she is doing something now and not just talking about doing something!

* * *

**Songs: Everybody hurts by R.E.M. and Reach your heart by Tori Kelly (no it was not an original song. Check out Tori's channel on Youtube she's an amazing singer!). **

**Please Review and favorite/follow! :)**

**FabrayQS: You had your running ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for your review. Don't hesitate to tell me what you would like to see in the next chapters!**

* * *

_Santana's POV_

How could this took me so long? And how could I never notice that Quinn was into me? I mean, of course everybody was into me in high school but Quinn… I feel like an asshole now for what I've done to her. She's been waiting for me for five years, I give her hope and she has the guts to tell me how she feels and then I turn her down thinking she was just ''experiencing'' with me. I know how that feels to be left down by the one you love. This is mostly what I have experienced with Brittany before we got together.

Now I'm determined, I won't let Quinn slip trough my hands. I'm gonna go there and tell her how I feel. I've made my decision, I want to give it a chance, I wanna be with her. Let's hope she doesn't hate me now…

Quinn was back in her dorm. She didn't sleep on the train this time. She can't believe that Kurt set this up!

_He was supposed to cheer me up! _

_I can't believe I just open my heart to her again hoping that would change something!_

Quinn's phone made a beeping sound. She really doesn't want to talk to anybody right now but she looks at it anyways.

**K: Quinn, are you ok?**

- You fucking kidding me Kurt! She said out loud in her room throwing her phone on the bed.

She was angry at Kurt, angry at Santana and angry at herself. She unpacked her bags, almost throwing her clothes in her drawer.

_I need to go for a run._

Quinn is not the running type but it works for her when she is angry…. or horny. Which she was strangely feeling both right now. She was angry but she had those thoughts about pinning Santana to the wall and …

_DON'T think about this Fabray!_

She was running for about forty minutes now and thought it would be a great time to go back to her dorm since she was feeling a little tired. The train ride between Lima and New Heaven was 8 hours or something, 8 hours she spent thinking about how angry she was… and now she was feeling the lack of sleep. Back to her room, she took a shower and headed to her bed.

- Ow!

She fell on something hard that poked her back. It was her phone that she threw away earlier. 1 missed call and 4 messages. The four messages were from Kurt.

**K: I'm sorry that I lied to you.**

**K: I don't know why Santana acted like this.**

**K: She really cares for you, you know?**

**K: Quinn, I'm worried. Can you please tell me if you are okay.**

No surprise to see that the missed call was from Kurt too.

**Q: I am ok.**

She doesn't want to talk but she figured that not giving news would get her bothered even more by her friend. She turned her cell phone off and put it on the table next to her.

_Peace_… she said to herself putting her comforter over her head.

As soon as she closed her eyes there was a banging on the door.

_Can't I just be alone!_

She didn't move thinking that whoever this was the person would go away. It worked the banging stopped and she smiled closing her eyes again. But she couldn't fall asleep, curiosity took over her and she went to the door to see if the person left a note. She opened the door, nothing on it. She looked in the hallway, empty. She sighed wondering why she even got up. Closing the door, something got her attention. On the floor was a flower bouquet with a little note on it. Between the roses and lilies was a blue note «I'm sorry Quinn». She looked again in the hallway, still empty.

_I know this handwriting… But how?_

She went back inside but let the door open. She put the flowers on her desk and took the note before sitting on her bed. She knows that Santana has written the note. She could recognize the way she writes her name in a page of thousand of handwritings. But how did this ended to her door? Delivery? From Lima? Impossible the flowers wouldn't be so fresh, and why even do that.

Quinn was so busy looking at the note that she didn't noticed that someone was standing in her doorframe.

- Quinn?

_Santana?_

She lifts her eyes from the note, only to see the beautiful Latina standing there, in the doorframe of her room, in New Heaven. Santana was here.

- I, I knocked earlier but I think you weren't there… Santana said a little nervous.

- Yeah, erm, I was sleeping…

- Hope I didn't wake you up.

- No, no you didn't.

Both girls were just staring at each other. Santana seemed to forget what she wanted to say and Quinn was still on shock to see that Santana was in her dorm. So many times she wished to see the girl of her dreams there, but this was a little different from her fantasies. First, they were dressed… and second Quinn remembered she was angry at Santana.

- Why are you here? Quinn said in a harder tone.

- I, I wanted to apologize. For yesterday in the auditorium and for what happened in New York…

Santana was obviously nervous, she seemed to look for the right words to say.

- … and for the past five years.

- What? You came all the way here to apologize? And why would you apologize for the past years?

- Because I was too blind to see that you liked me, maybe if I knew…

- If you knew what?! Things would have been different? You had eyes only for Brittany back then and it would just have been weird between us.

- You're right. But things are different now.

- Yeah. You're not with Brittany, but you still don't want me.

Santana sighed at this. She walked toward Quinn who was still sitting on her bed. She kneeled down to be at the same level. Looking at her in the eyes she said:

- I know that I've been an ass about this, Quinn. And I'm sorry, I hate myself for hurting you.

She lifts her right hand to cup Quinn's face. Quinn wanted to refuse the touch and backed a little, but finally accepted it.

- Like you told me to do, I've been figuring all this out the past few days. And I know what I feel now, I know what I want. I wanna be with you. I wanna be with you every night and day. And I'll be waiting if you need me too, I know that I've hurt you and you totally have the right to hate me for this. But I've never been so sure about anything in my life. I was afraid to let my heart love you before I realized I couldn't help it anyways. And you totally worth risking it. I want to be with you Quinn Fabray.

- ….

- Do you still want me?

* * *

**So what are your thoughts? Please review/favorite/follow. xox**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, hope the waiting wasn't too bad. I think you'll like this chapter. **

**Warning: This chapter may content some make out and use of the F word. That said, enjoy!**

* * *

Quinn's eyes wear filled with tears as she looked to Santana. The Latina looked back at her with a concerned look.

- Oh God. Please don't cry, Q. Did I say something wrong? I-I…

The brunette was silenced by soft cinnamon lips. The kiss didn't last long but it was enough to take Santana's breath away.

- You didn't say anything wrong S. It was perfect.

Quinn' s eyes were still teary but she was smiling now.

- I've waited so long to hear this from you.

- I'm sorry Q, sorry it took me so long to…

- Shhh. It's okay, you needed time. I can understand that.

Santana smiled back at Quinn.

_She doesn't hate me! God, I'm totally not devoting myself to you or anything but thanks for this. _

- Sooo…

- Yes Santana?

- Do you want to be my girlfriend?

- Mmm, let me think about it, said Quinn with a smirk.

Santana's eyes widened afraid of what it might mean.

- Don't have this look. Of course I want to be your girlfriend.

The brunette let out a sight of relief and leaned in for another kiss. It was sweet, lips moving slowly together. Quinn cupped her face with both hands and deepened the kiss. Santana's hands travelled down the blonde body before taking a grip at her hips. Quinn tongue asked for entrance, which the Latina gave her happily. Quinn's hands were now striking long black hair. Santana decided that the bed, standing between them and blocking the closeness of their bodies had to get out of the way. Her strong hands lifted the blonde's body in order to get her up but Quinn sucking on her tongue at this moment made her knees go weak and they both fell on the floor, the blonde on top of Santana.

They both giggled broking the kiss.

- Are you okay? Quinn asked.

- I am more than okay. Santana replied in a husky tone taking back her girlfriend's lips between hers.

Quinn let out a moan into Santana's mouth. She then broke the kiss, earning a small whimper from the brunette, and directed all her attention to the caramel neck. Kissing, biting and sucking on that erogenous zone that is the pulse point. She knew that it would probably left a mark and liked the idea of marking her girlfriend. Yes Santana Lopez was now her girlfriend, maybe dreams do come true after all.

- Mmf Quinn…

Santana was now cupping Quinn's ass, pushing their body as close as possible. The blonde felt a strong heat wave go through her body and bucked her hips into Santana's. Both girls moaned at the contact.

- Quinn.

- Yeah?

Quinn was lost. Lost in the brunette scent, the sensation of their bodies against one another.

- Quinn. I think we should stop.

- Mmm. Why? The blonde replied not stopping what she was doing.

- We should stop before I can't control myself and take you right here on your dorm floor.

- And what if it's what I want?

Quinn's voice never been so huskier and goosebumps appeared on Santana's skin.

_God help me._

- No Quinn. I want to do this right.

She got Quinn's attention now. The blonde stopped the movement of her hips and looked straight in Santana's eyes.

- I don't want to resume our relation to sex. First time we were together was just it: sex. I want today to be special, I want to make things right for us.

- Santana Lopez refusing sex?

- You see. I don't want you to think like that. I want to show you that I really have feelings for you and that I don't just want to fuck you – even if it's on my To-do-as-often-as-possible list.

Quinn smirked and bit her lips at the idea of Santana taking her ''as often as possible''.

- Ok. So what do you want to do now?

- First, we should get up. I can't think clearly with your beautiful body on top of mine like that.

- As you wish, the blonde whispered.

She put a last kiss on Santana's lips and allowed her hips to roll a last time against the brunette's, earning her a moan and a warning look, before she got up.

- Better?

- Better.

Santana got up too, replacing her clothes.

- I would like to see where you study. Show me what you do here. Your classrooms, your favorites parts of the campus. I'd really like to see that.

- You are interested in what I'm doing?

- Of course I am Q!

- Just let me put those beautiful flowers in water and I'll take you on a personalized tour of Yale campus!

Quinn took the flowers and found a vase she could put them in. She smelled them one last time, almost the same scent that Santana's perfume. She then pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

_Santana is in New Heaven, for me. She brought me flowers and asked me to be her girlfriend. After a –hot- making out session she's interested to know more about my life. I am sure dreaming!_

But no the pinch hurt so she's awake. Her smile was ear to ear and she probably stood in front of the flowers a bit to long.

- You okay baby?

_Baby? I like that!_

- Everything's perfect. Let's go take this tour.

Santana offered her arm and Quinn took it happily before guiding her outside of her room.

The blonde showed her each of her classrooms recreating her schedule at the insisting demand of Santana. They went her favorite café, some park where Quinn liked to sit and study on sunny days. They went to the library and Santana may have mentioned something about taking her against a bookshelf, which made Quinn, gasped at the thought. After the tour Quinn felt tired, of course since she didn't even slept this morning.

- San?

- Yes Q?

- I'm a bit tired. I didn't sleep very much last night. Do you mind if we go lay down.

- Can I hold you while you sleep?

Quinn smiled and nodded.

- I'd like that.

- Then I don't mind if we go lay down said Santana with a smirk.

- You know you act all badass but in fact you are such a softie.

- Only for you Q. But I warn you if you tell anyone…

- You'll go all Lima Heights on me?

Said Quinn laughing and Santana laughed along.

Back in Quinn's room, Santana closed the door and began undressing. Having only her underwear on, she catch Quinn look - who was still fully dressed – on her. She smirked, she was pretty proud of her booty!

- Like what you see blondie?

Quinn mouth was dry. _God forgive me for all those things I'm thinking right now!_

- It's nothing you haven't seen before you know.

Santana winked at her and got the bed, under the sheets. In the meantime Quinn got out of her stoic state and undressed as well.

- C'mere.

The Latina said with a smile, opening her arms. Quinn settled against the reassuring heat of Santana's body. The bed was small, but it was okay since their bodies were closer this way. Quinn felt like she was at the right place, like there is nowhere else in the world she could be right now. _I could stay like this forever._

- You will be there when I'll wake up, will you?

- I will baby, I will.

Santana gently kissed Quinn's forehead, the blonde closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately, comfortable in her girlfriend's embrace.

* * *

**So did you like it? Is there anything you would like to see in the upcoming chapters?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, sorry it taken me so long! I had exam and left for vacation and then my computer got robbed and I lost what was already written for this chapter. Anyways, hope you'll like it.  
**

* * *

_Quinn's POV_

I woke up in the dark alone in my bed, someone was laughing that's what wake me up.

- Santana? I ask tentatively.

No answer except the rain knocking on the window outside. I get out of my bed to reach for the lights. The cold air hits my almost naked body and make me shivers. The air switch doesn't work, I open the door to look in the hallway no lights either. What's going on and where is Santana? Solution A I was dreaming and Santana never was in New Heaven or Solution B, she left.

I close the door and look next to it: no bags. That's where S left her bags earlier...

I need some light so I search for my cellphone and light up the screen. I look on my desk: no flowers. No flowers this means it was a dream, if Santana left she wouldn't have taken the flowers with her.

CRACK!

A big lightning tears up the sky outside and illuminates the whole room for some seconds. Someone is in my roomate's bed. It can't be Amanda, she would have made a pleasure of waking me up if she arrived earlier from her vacation.

- Hahaha.

This laughing again, it's feminine. It comes from the bed. My heart is beating fast and fear is taking me. I take a deep breath and head to the bed. I know that it's that part in horror movies where you yell to the girl «No! Just get the fuck out of here!» before she gets kill by a crazy murderer, but I can't help myself; I have to see who's there. So I walk slowly across the room with my cellphone for only light.

In the bed, the human shape is covered completly by the sheets. My hands are shaking as I pull over the sheets. A flurry of blonde hair moves and I'm face to face with her.

- BRITT! What are you doing here!?

- Hahaha!

Her laugh is not light, it's more like a machiavelous laugh.

- You are scaring me, what is going on?

- You see Quinn, you'll never have Santana. She loves me and only me. She's my Lebanese not yours so leave her alone before I call all my beautiful fairies friends to cast spell on you!

Suddenly my body was shaking and the room became warmer. Shit, what is going on!

I blinked and now it was sunny. I was back in my bed and Santana was shaking my shoulders lightly.

- Hey are you okay baby? She says.

I don't really feel like talking right now so I just turn on my side to face her completly and nuzzles my head in her neck. She wraps her arms around me and hold me close to her. A tear is rolling down my cheek and she feels it.

- It's okay, I'm here Q. You want to talk to me about it?

I shift my head a little so I can speak.

- Nightmare. I say simply.

She rubs my back a little and wait for me to keep going.

- I woke up in my room and you weren't there. Instead there was Brittany laughing at me and saying that you are hers and that you will never love me. And that she would call her fairy friends to cast spell on me.

As I said it, and realized whit what Britt threatened me with, I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. Santana smiled.

- Well, I'm sure Britt won't call her fairies Q. And you know she would never harm you, she loves you to much for that. Plus, she was totally wrong in this dream: I'm not hers, I'm yours now and the only love I have left for her is in the domain of friendship.

She said all of it in a light tone but this was serious. I lift my head and look at her.

- You.. you're mine?

She looks at me deeply and caresses my cheeks with her left hand, the right one still wrapped around me.

- I am.

This is not a dream. And Santana just said that she's mine, it's everything I could ask for in this world. I feel like from now, my life will never be anything but perfect with her. I went trough a lot of shit in my life but I feel like I could handle a lot more as long as I have Santana by my side.

- What are you thinking about, she asks.

- Nothing.

I grab the back of her head and pull her towards me. I kiss her lips with more passion than any other kiss we shared. I feel the need, the need for her. I need to really make her mine and to show her how much she means to me. In seconds, I'm on top of her, placing my leg between hers and probably hiting a good spot since this beautiful latina underneath me moaned while arching her back a little.

- God Q.

- I'll show you how I go the Friday night fever for you. I said with a warm voice.

- You know this movie is about dance fever right? Plus it's call Saturday night fever.

- Yeah, yeah Miss movie encyclopedia! But it's Friday today so I can change the title. ... And you know dance is a lot like sex.

- I'll give you this one, but today's Saturday baby.

- Mmm.

I wasn't listening anymore I was too lost exploring every curve of her body with my hands. I placed kisses on the hickey I gave her yesterday... Wait a minute!

Yesterday, friday. Today, Saturday.

Santana quickly rolled us over so she was now on top.

- Janet! I scream.

Santana stops and looks at me confused.

- Sorry?

- Janet, my roomate. She, she's coming back today and I promised her I would pick her up at the station to help with her luggage. What time is it?

- Eight.

- Fuck!

Santana rolls off of me and sits on the bed.

- Whoa relax baby we'll go get her. When does her train arrives?

- Nine.

- Okay. Look just send her a text saying you'll be a little late and everything will be okay.

- You're right. I'll get dressed and go grab some breakfast at the cafe for us. Can you do a little room clean-up please?

- Sure.

- Thanks.

I grab some clothes and get dressed pretty fast. I kissed Santana lips shortly.

- You are my life-saver, you know that. I say before I leave for the cafe.

On my way back to the dorm I text Janet.

**Q: We'll be a little late, but don't worry we are coming.**

**J: We?**

**Q: Yeah, I'm not alone.**

**J: Oooooh. :P Don't be too late though.**

**Q: Leaving the dorm now. See you soon.**

* * *

**So what do you think. Not my favorite chapter and it was better written the first time. Since I lost everything I did my best. Next one should be better and longer. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the wait. Hope it will worth it.**

* * *

_Quinn's POV_

When we finally arrived at the train station, Janet was waiting next to the main entrance with her whole pack of luggages. She was reading this kind of magazine where you can learn that a star gained 5 kilos or that an other one's in rehab. I never really saw the point of those magazines even back in high school when I was bitching on everybody. Anyways she never saw us coming to her.

- Janet! I say while approching.

- Hey!

She hugs me and look at her watch.

- Only 15 minutes late, not bad. Hope you didn't had to cut your thing with your pretty little teacher.

Santana steps closer to me and frown at this comment.

- Erm no. Frank and me it's over for some weeks now. Janet I would like you to meet Santana.

- Oh hi! Sorry I didn't saw you before, I tought Quinn was coming with some guy.

She offers her hand to Santana.

- I'm Janet, Quinn's roomate. You are a friend from Lima?

- Well, yeah, kind of...

Santana seemed shy, not really knowing what to say so I take the lead.

- No Janet. In fact Santana's my girlfriend.

- Ooh. You never said you were playing for rainbow team too! Well it's nice to meet you Santana, we'll have to schedule a coffee.

- Janet, please don't.

- What? Because she's a girl and not a guy it doesn't mean she won't have the best friend's interrogation! Now let's go girls I need a shower!

She takes one of her bags and starts heading slowly for the door. Santana and I take the two bags remaining. Santana has a little smirk, she seems amused by Janet. Well I have to say it's quite a phenomenon!

Before we get out, Janet approches her mouth from my ear and whispers to me: «At least, you took a sexy one this time» and winks. I can't help but let out a little laugh, it's true though Santana's the sexiest person I've ever had in my life.

- What's going on?

- Well, Janet thinks you're sexy.

- Damn true I am! She says confidently.

God, I love this girl.

I peck her lips and she smiles at me.

- Come on lovers, I won't be waiting for you all day! Says Janet.

Back at the dorm, Janet was taking a shower while we were waiting for her. There was a funfair in town today for the end of Spring Break and she wanted to go. She convinced us to go too, well San tought this could be fun.

- C'mon Q. I'll shoot some ducks and win you a plush, you can't say no to that!

- You look like a 5-years-old San!

- I love funfair and it's been a while since I went to one. And now I have you to go with me this could be the perfect fair ever.

She sounded so excited about it that I couldn't say no to her. This could actually be pretty fun, the only problem is that Janet is around and this means questions. Too many questions. I love her, she's my best friend in New Heaven but everything someone pops up in my life she feels the need to a full interrogation, cop style, you know the one where you feel like you have a big spotlight in your face. I don't want her to piss off Santana or worse scare her, this day at the fair could be a nightmare!

She finally gets out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to go. She grabs her purse and looks at us.

- Ready?

San jumps off the bed and takes my hand, still having this childish smile on her face.

- Ready!

Santana opens the door and gestures with her hand for me and Janet to go first.

- Good start, whispers Janet in my ear.

After closing the door Santana joins me and we stay back letting Janet lead the way.

- What was that, I asked.

- Seems like I have to pass a test with your friend. Just wanted to impress her.

- Since when do you care about what my friends thinks?

She takes my hand in hers and kisses lightly my knuckles.

- I always cared when it's about you, baby.

I wanted to object because back in High School I don't think she cared that much, but she was so sweet I just smiled widely and glanced at my feet in the hope she wouldn't see me blushing.

- So Santana!

Janet joins us, breaking the moment. Let the interrogation begins...

- Since when are you in New Heaven?

- Yesterday morning.

- So I supposed you haven't seen much of the town.

- Yeah, in fact Quinn showed me around campus but that's all. Didn't had the time for more.

- I could guide you through town if you want to.

- Thanks. But I have my own personnal guide here and she's doing a pretty great job!

- As you wish, but I know cooler places than she does!

- If you call a place where everyone smells like sweat and where every guy tries to get anything that moves into their bed cool, well yeah you know more than I do. I say

Santana laughs and let go of my hand to put her arm around my waist keeping me close to her.

- I sure don't want any guy try to get into your pants or he'll have to see how Santana Lopez can go all Lima fucking Heights on him!

Janet chuckles.

- So I suppose you come from Lima, as does Quinn. Did you guys met in High School?

This is my turn to answer now.

- First time I saw Santana was in kindergarden. I tought she looked like a Disney Princess with her tanned skin and her long black hair.

- Wow, you were hooked at the first sight Quinnie!

- Well, yeah kind of. But on the first day Santana pushed me on an other kid because she wanted to play with my doll! So I admired her across the room, don't wanting to get too close.

- I'm sorry for that Q. I was kind of a tourmented kid...

- Hey! Past is past. The only thing that counts is that you are with me today.

- Aww how cute you are! Since when are you together? Because I'm sure that a month ago you were still banging that philosophy teacher or I don't know.

- Our history is kind of complicated. But we are together since yesterday.

- You don't seem like a new formed couple for me! The chemistry between you two seems long built!

- Yeah, erm. Like I said we met in Kindergarden and even if I was too young at this time, I knew there was something special with her. In elementary school, I was still as hooked but only tried to approach her slowly as a friend. Which work only in High School, but at this time there was an another girl around. I didn't had the strenght to fight so I just buried this love deep inside of me and every time it was showing up again I'd dig another hole to put my feelings in. And then Valentine's Day happened and being out of shovels, I sinked in my feelings for Santana.

_I know what you'll say. For a girl who didn't wanted an interrogation I talk pretty much. Well I didn't tought so but it feels good to let out all of this. And I feel listened by my best friend and by the love of my life. Santana is not saying a word, but I know she is listening and by the way she looks at me I can see a whole lot of questions forming into her head._

- Hold on. The last Valentine's Day? She's the one who...

- Yes she is.

- Damn girl! You do know you rocked her world that night. She didn't told me with who she had that incredible night but I had enough details to know that it was probably the best of her life!

- Janet!

- Okay, okay sorry. You know you don't have anything to be embarassed about!

I turn to Santana and whispers a sorry.

- It's okay. I'm actually pretty proud of my prowess in bed. I only have some regrets about that night, not that it wasn't good. I mean, I pictured our first time together to be different...

I stop walking at this confidence. Did she just said that she tought about us being together before?

- You, you pictured our first time together?

- Yes, I...

- Girls? Everything okay?

- Yes. Santana says. She gives me a shy smile and starts walking again.

- We are almost there, the funfair is in the park just around the corner. What would you like to begin with? Personnally I think we should begin by the Pirate Boat before we eat something and want to throw up!

- I agree and then we should go with the Sizzler Twist and The Gravitron, eat some popcorn and cotton candy go win a few games and end the night with the Ferris Wheel!

Both girls seems so excited, I feel like a mom taking her kids to the event of their life. San and Janet talked a lot during the day, they seem to get along pretty well and Janet forgot her interrogation process and just tried to know her. They found common interest in fairs, obviously, food and movies. I think I'll have a lot of movies nights from now on! We ate enough junk food for a week and Santana played that shooting game and like she said won me a plush: a little fluffy brown dog that she called Q's.  
It was becoming late now and we had one last ride to do before going home, my favorite part of fairs: the Ferris Wheel.

Janet let Santana and I seat together and took a random guy to seat with. The night was fresh but not too cold, I cuddled against Santana who wrapped her arms around me. This was perfect, she kept me warm, the sight of all the lights in town was incredible, none of us talked taking in the moment. After two complete turn Santana broke the silence.

- Q?

- Mmm?

- What you said earlier. About me... Was it all true?

I coud feel the hesitation in her voice. It always shake me who vulnerable she feels when she talks about feelings.

- That I fell in love with you in Kindergarden and that I never stopped loving you since? Yes.

- Why didn't you tell anything?

- Well, we became real friends only in High School and at this time you had eyes only for Brittany so I preffered to forget those feelings. Tought it was better that way.

She nods, eyes fixing the void.

- What about you?

- What do you mean?

- You said earlier that... you tought about our first time to be different. So you tought about us?

- Yeah, I erm. I started thinking about you before Valentine's Day.

- When?

- I think I could say since Thanksgiving...

- Wow...

- Yeah... But you know I was kind of lost... I still was two days ago.

- What changed?

- You. You showed me the way to the light.

The night was even more perfect now.

- I love you I breath before kissing her.

She breaks the kiss and look deeply into my eyes.

- I love you too Q.

A tear of joy rolled down my cheek. Nothing could be more beautiful than Santana saying those life changing words to me. I felt like a new world just oppened to me, where you can love and be loved and believe me it worths all those years of waiting.

* * *

**So you liked it?**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm really inspired right now! 3 chapters in 3 days wow! I'm kind of proud of myself :P I try to finish this story before I leave for the big vacations! I'll be travelling Europe for 2 months and I don't know if i'll be able to update so I do as much as I can right now. **

**Thank you again for the comments, you always make my day brigther! :)**

* * *

_Janet's POV_

Santana seems like a nice girl. I like to see how she makes Quinn so happy. I feel like it could really be the one for her, after all those shitty boyfriends she is finally with somebody I think deserves her. Quinn and I are roomates for only a few months now but between us it always feels like we've know each other for years! She's my best friend and like my little sister I would never let her down. I wondered why she didn't text me much this week but I guess I had my answer now. It's crazy what love can do and she is lucky to have someone who loves her back. You see there's this guy called Adam and I kind of really like him but she wants me only for my booty and like an idiot I accept that he treats me like that. Quinn told me as often as she could to respect myself but I always replied that with her teacher she was not better than me. Anyways Santana looks like a good girl for my Quinnie.

_Santana's POV_

This was the best funfair I ever had in my life! I had a blast and had the chance to have my perfect Quinn with me. Telling her that I love her and seeing her face portrating so much emotion... I think I'll have this moment printed in my memory forever. I'm glad Quinn is so open about us, she introduced me to her bestie as her girlfriend! Didn't thought she would do that so easily and naturally. I can see so much love in her eyes... I hope I'll be able to give her as much as she gives me.

About Janet, she's a fucking phenomenon but I like her! I'm glad Quinn has someone to look out for her that she can count on. I just received a phone call when we were back to the dorm, from New York. I had the job at the Coyote Ugly bar and I start on monday which means I'll have to go back to New York Monday morning, taking the first train. Quinn can't come with me cause her classes are starting back, I really don't want to leave her, not right now but I need this job.

I hang up and lean on the wall behind me, normally I should be happy about this news but I don't when I'll be able to see Quinn again since I'll work on weekends and she'll have class during weeks. I just want to stay in my happiness bubble with her forever. I sigh and get into the room. The two girls were on Quinn's bed talking about I don't what. When Quinn saw my face she got up and walked to me.

-Who was it? She says

- Coyote Ugly's boss.

- You don't have the job? I'm sorry San.

- No, I got it. I start monday.

- But that's awesome! What's wrong then?

- This means I have to leave you in less than 48 hours and I don't know when I'll see you again.

Janet probably got the cue it was a personnal moment because she went to the other side of the room and started unpacking her things, letting us talk.

Quinn got closer and grabbed my face with both hands bringing my lips to hers.

- I really don't want to see you go San, believe me. But this job is a great opportunity for you and you seemed excited about it when you spoke to me about this job. You know, New Heaven is not far, just a small train ride. I'll come see you on holidays and you can come sometimes when you have some days off! And we are already half school year, in the summer if it's okay with you... I could come live with you in New York?

- If that's ok with me? Of course it is Q I would take you with me right now if this was possible!

Her smile widened.

- Really?

- Promise baby.

She soflty kissed my lips another time and we just stayed there in each other arms for a moment.

The idea of having Quinn with me in New York, all summer, its sure gives me a reason to survive all this time without her by my side. I have a feeling that we'll go far together. What I feel for Quinn is far more different than what I had with Brittany, it feels deeper, truer.

- Hey lovebirdzs! You're pretty cute together and I don't want to break you moment but it's kinda late and I would like to go sleep.

- Oh yeah Janet. I'm not really tired... Are you S?

- No. Maybe we could get out some place. Have a drink or something and let you sleep Janet.

- Sounds good to me, just let me take some things and refresh myself I'll be back in a minute.

Quinn headed for the bathroom. When the doot was closed, Janet gestured to me to come sit on her bed with her.

- You seem like you are good for my Quinnie. I never saw her so happy and she has those sparkles in her eyes when she looks at you. I have a good feeling about you. She loves you so much you know, and she deserves that happiness. I know I'll sound cliché but please take care of her.

- I will Janet, I will. I'm happy she as a friend like you.

She smiled and nodded.

Quinn got out of the bathroom.

- What are you doing behind my back? Janet I hope you are not hitting on my girlfriend and trying to catch her in your tentacles! She said playfully

Janet laughed.

- Nope! She's all yours Quinnie. But be careful she's a rare pearl and those sharks at the bar will probably try their way on her!

- Won't happen, she said with so much possessivness it turned me on.

- Have a good night girls and don't come home to late!

- Yes mommy! Quinn answered closing the door behind us.

Quinn took me to a little student bar on the campus so we don't have to go too far.

- Student bar? There will probably be people you know there.

- Probably.

- You okay with that?

- Why would't I?

- Well you didn't come out...

- I don't need too. And I don't what those people thinks. Only thing that counts is that I have the women I love with me and that I'm proud of her. Why wouldn't I show her to everyone.

- You want to show me?

- Not like I want to make a show of us. But I want to be free to go anywhere I want with you and show how happy you make me feel. If anyone's interested I sure won't lie about you. So no I don't mind if I see people I know tonight.

She offers me her hand and I take it with no hesitation. When we get inside, we see a few group of young students sitting around glass of alcohol on tables. They laugh and don't pay attention to us. We decide to take a seat at the right corner of the bar, I'm impress how confy those bar seats are.

- What about you San? Do you want to tell people?

- I do. Well Kurt already knows how I feel, he will be pretty happy for us I think. And Rachel, well she'll go all drama on it at first we know it but I want to tell her.

- What about the others? And Brittany?

Brittany, yeah, Brittany.

- Of course I want to tell her, she's still my friend. But since she knows you I wouldn't let her think that something was going on between us while I was with her you know. I think we should tell her together. What do you think?

- I think it might not be a bad idea. We are the unholy trinity after all, we stand together.

- And the others, well I don't care about what they'll say or think!

- We should go back to Lima soon. To see Britt.

I nod. The barman is approaching us with a big smile, looking only at Quinn.

- Hey Quinn!

- Hi Noah, how are you doing?

Noah. So she knows him. Time to test Quinn's will to "show" me.

- Not bad, I'm not very busy tonight since a lot of students aren't back from vacation yet so I have time to relax before the Big Monday!

- The Big Monday? I asked.

- Well Quinn, who's your beautiful friend? I'm Noah.

He says, offering me his hand to shake.

- Santana, I say, Quinn's girlfriend.

Wow there I said it for the first time, it feels great to say it, yeah I'm Quinn's girlfriend!

- Whoah! Never told me about that Quinn! I have to say your taste is as good in women that it is in alcohol and you know your my best connaisseur here!

- I don't need to tell you everything Noah! And you're right Santana's the finest of any "alcohol" and she's a unique brand.

Those two seems to have a good chemistry, maybe should I be worried about him but I don't know, I feel safe. Quinn's hand is on my legs, tracing little circles on the fabric of my jeans and I feel hers.

- Speaking of brand, I have a new Whisky I would like you to try. It's Canadian.

He takes two small glasses and pour a brown liquid in both of them. He offers Quinn the first one and gives me the second one.

- Thanks, I say.

Quinn is looking to the liquid in her glass, shaking it a little in circle. Then she takes the glass to her nose and smells it.

- It's sweet and there's a vegetal scent. It's surely not pure whisky.

- Touché! There's something else in it but still It's 30 degrees of alcohol.

She then puts the glass to her mouth and take a little sip but doesn't swallow Right away.

- Maple, she says. There's maple in it. It's quite good actually. You still have the richness of whiskey, the taste of maple is there but it's not too sweet, and the texture is onctuous a bit. It's great in mouth. How is it called?

Wow. How does she know how to properly taste alcohol?

- It's called "Sortilege". Your taste always impresses me Quinn. Where should I put it?

- In the 4 stars liquors digestives.

- Good.

- What about you San, what do you think of this whiskey.

I was beaming at her actually very impressed.

- I haven't tasted it yet... And I don't know how to do that thing.

- Just take a sip and tell me what you think.

I take the glass and take one sip, I try to keep it in my mouth but the liquid go down my throat. It's burning my tongue for a few seconds but the sweet taste of syrup soothes it. It tastes like pure god nectar.

- That's actually really good!

Quinn just smiles and takes her glass for another sip.

- Ladies I have to go, duty is calling. See you later.

- Later.

- Wow Q, where did you learn to do that?

- My dad. He had this collection of alcohol in our house and was fascinated by it. He always talked to me about it since I was 12. Of course I wasn't allowed to taste it but he decribed all the scents, the tastes and the feelings of different alcohols. At 14 he told me that I had the right to taste one alcohol every year on Christmas eve until I'm 21. Even though he doesn't talk to me since ...

I can see Quinn's expression changing to sadness. Beth is a touchy subject for her. Having this baby changed a lot to her. She said one day that Beth was the only perfect thing she ever made or had. I know that it hurts her to know she won't be the mother of this child, but Shelby is great with her and even let her see Beth occasionally.

- Beth. I always kept this interest for fine alcohols.

- I think it's awesome baby. Do you know all of them.

- Well not all, but quite a few. I help Noah to classify them in his menu so everytime he buys a new one I get to taste it so I can discover new types. I think you could teach me about Tequilà, I only tasted one type of it.

- You can be sure about that! When you'll come at the Coyote I'll serve you the best of the best. You'll come see me right?

- Of course. I wouldn't miss you dancing on a bar in Cowboys boots and short shorts! Maybe you could do wet t-shirt that night.

Her eyes are darker than they were a few seconds away. I can feel the arousal in the air. So I get closer to her, leaving only a few inches between us.

- Or ... I could give you a private show.

She was now biting her lower lip and her eyes were gazing at my lips. Seeing her like this made my body temperature go up to 30 degrees more. I turned slightly so I could face her. With my foot I grabbed her seat and slowly put it as closer as possible to mine, leaving my foot on the iron bar, my leg between hers. I lean forward and kiss the spot just beneath her earlobe.

- Would you like it babe?

I say as I let my tongue touch slightly her ear.

I hear her swallow and breath faster. I place small kisses along her jaw and stops before I get to her lips. I pull back just a little and wait for her move. I didn't really waited since in seconds her hands were tangled in my hair and her lips were crushing mine.

- Erm, erm.

The kiss must have been a little too heated for the place we were because Noah was standing next to the bar looking at us. And he was not the only one staring...

- Girls, you're gonna set this place on fire. Maybe you should head home... he says with a wink.

Quinn was blushing red now, obviously a little embarassed but still aroused.

- Yeah, let's do that, get home. She says in a breath.

- We can't.

- Yeah we can't. Wait, why can't we?

- Janet, remember?

- Fuck, she mumbles. But if we are very quiet?

- You? Quiet? I don't think you can.

I say in a chuckle. She clearly doesn't remember the night on Valentine's Day, I think she could have waken up the whole hotel.

- Let's try.

I don't have a word to say. She greeted Noah and grabbed me by the arm. In less than 2 minutes we were in the hallway of her dorm, pressed against the wall. Her mouth on mine and her hands all over me. Her tongue was searching mine with hunger. Our breathing were heavy and I could swear it felt like my body could be the Sahara Desert at noon! Quinn hold me against the wall and nipped at my neck, kissing and sucking my pulse point letting an other mark. I was soooo wet right now and I wanted her. I know this isn't right, but my need for her, to feel her is too strong. I unzip her little coat and take it off, tossing it on the floor in the hallway.

Shit! We're in the hallway, we can't do this here! But then Quinn squizzed my ass and my mind went blank. It's officially impossible to think with Quinn and her beautiful body on me.

CLICK!

A door is opening, I have to stop this before we offer those surdosed-hormonic kids an another show.

- Quinn? Santana?

Janet's voice makes Quinn stop undressing me. Her eyes went wide and she was blushing again.

- God San, what the fuck are you doing to me? She whispers more for herself.

- Girls, I know that you must have a blast here, but you are in the hallway of our dorm, in an university. So get inside now, take a very cold shower and go sleep. And please no sex while I'm in the room, understood?

That said, she goes back to bed, letting the door open for us.

- I think we should listen to her Q.

She whined a little but finally got inside and took her shower first. We decided it would be a better idea to take our shower apart so we wouldn't be tempted but the good-demon of touching each other. While Quinn was in, my phone beeped indicating a new text message. Who could this be at this hour?

Joe: Plans have changed. Be at the bar Sunday at 20.

S: I'm sorry Joe but I have plans this week end.

Joe: Be there, or you don't have the job.

S: A'right.

Joe: Good. Sunday, front door, 20:00.

When Quinn got out of the shower, she was wearing her pink pajamas which made me smile.

- Hey Q. Looks good.

She smiled and joined me in the bed.

- I just got a text, from Joe. The plans have changed and I need to be at the bar tomorrow night. This means I have to take a train tomorrow...

- Oh..

- I know... but if I don't go I don't have the job...

- I understand Sweetie, it's ok. I'll find a way to visit you soon, you won't even have the time to miss me.

- I missed you 2 minutes ago when you were in the shower...

She caressed my cheek. She was looking disapointed but tried not to show it.

- Why don't we lay down and try to get some sleep.

- Will you sleep in my arms again?

- I'd love to.

Quinn zoned up quite fast. She was a little angel sleeping in my arms. I stayed there looking at the ceiling already forming a plan to come see her soon. Maybe we could buy year tickets, the kind of things frequent travellers buy. It probably exists...

* * *

**Review again! Please feed me with your comments!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for mistakes. Since I lost my computer, I'm writing on my iPod touch, not easy...**

**Enjoy this chap!**

* * *

_Quinn's POV_

Here we are again, at the train station. A train station. This place sees so much emotions: the happiness of seeing someone after a long time and the sadness of seeing the loved ones leaving. In one week I've lived so many things in a train or train station. Today, I'm feeling like my heart is twisting inside me, searching for a way out, hoping it won't have to feel the pain of seeing my Love leaving.

Santana was standing next to the train's door, her bag on her shoulder. Before getting inside, she turned and blew one last kiss before disapearing of my sight for I don't know how long from now.

«We'll find something» She said. «I'll see you soon.»

God it hurts! How could this be possible to love someone so much that you can't live without her. She just left and I already feel this ache in my chest, like something's missing to keep my body functional.

_Santana's POV_

I came back to New York, and it wasn't as exciting as the first time I arrived. Without Quinn everything seemed meaningless. I never realised how much I was missing her in my life until this weekend. I know that this is new and that we are together only since two days but we've known each other for years. As soon as I entered the appartment in Bushwick, my phone beeped.

**Q: Hope you're home safe. I already miss you.**

**I let down my bag in the living room and sit on the couch typing on my phone.**

**S: Just got home. I'm safe but everything seems colourless without you.**

**Q: Same here. Janet want to take me out, you know drink to forget thing.**

**S: You should. Janet is nice. I trust her to take care of you, she's a good friend.**

**Q: Yeah, she is.**

**S: Have fun tonight. xxx**

**Q: Love u.**

- Erm, erm.

Santana was so fascinated by her phone that she didn't even realised Kurt was sitting on the couch next to her.

- Oh! Hi Kurt.

- Hi Santana. Noting this big idiot smile on your face and the fact that you act like you are in a little bubble I understand that things went well with Quinn?

- First I don't smile like an idiot. I'll forgive you this time but if you call me idiot again, I'll make tapestry with your beautiful wardrobe.

- You wouldn't dare sabbotage my clothes! You love fashion as much as I do! Anyways, tell me.

- Tell you what?

He rolled his eyes. Hitting his nerves is probably one of my favorite hobbies.

- You and Quinn? Are you..

He gestured something weird with his hands.

- Together? Yes.

- Oh, my god this is wonderful! He shrieks.

He is now jumping in the middle of the living room and takes my by the hand to join him. This is Kurt: he is «too much» in everything.

- This is amazing Santana. I want to be you wedding planner, I already have plans.

- Wow Kurt slow down.

He is so enthusiastic I let myself sink in the game as I jump a little myself. I have to say I have fucking happy and I feel like I want to scream. But Santana Lopez does not do things like this that could ruin her reputation. So when Rachel comes in:

- Whoa guys! What did I miss!

- Erm nothing I say as a defenseive reaction. I sure don't want Rachel to tell me how ridiculous I looked jumping and smiling like teenagers with Kurt in the middle of our living room.

- Whaat! Santana! It's not nothing!

- Yeah. I, em, I am in a relationship.

- Really! You're right Kurt, that's not nothing! It's marvelous! When will we meet her? She said genuinly interested.

- In fact, you already know her.

Kurt nodds.

Rachel squint her eyes, I'm sure she's searching every memory she has, she doesn't like it when she misses things.

- What's her name?

- Quinn, I say confidently.

- Wait! What? Quinn as in our Quinn Quinn Fabray from Lima or Quinn as Quinn a girl I just met?

- Do you knw another Quinn? Yes Quinn as our Quinn Quinn.

Rachel looked at me startled. She opened then closed her mouth. I never thought one day I would silenced Rachel Berry!

- How did I missed it?

- I saw it, Kurt said bratting.

She glanced at him, jealous that he knew more than her.

- And you didn't tell me!

She shakes her head.

- Sorry Santana. I just didn't see it coming. But this is great, really! I'm happy for you. When did it started?

- I would say a while ago, but things got together the past weeks and everything became official this friday.

- Wow! Okay, girl talk session. I want to know everything about this! You take some blankets and I'll prepare hot chocolate! She said clapping her hands.

- Can I join? Kurt asked.

- Sure Kurt, every girl is welcomed in our girl talk session!

- Thanks Santana..

- Your welcome Lady Hummel!

I got stuck with both of them for all the afternoon before I got to work. Rachel wanted to know everything and when I say everything she asked all the innapropriate questions she could ask! But as much as I can complain, Rachel and Kurt are my family and I like those time with them. Now I have good friends, a job and someone to love.

**S: I told Rachel about us.**

**Q: How did she reacted?**

**S: She kidnapped me and tortured me to tell her everything about us.**

**Q: Haha, I can recognize Rachel the maniac here!**

**S: :) She was happy for us and she wants to see us together soon. She said she'll make dinner.**

**Q: I would like it. Next time I'm in NYC**

**S: Hope this will be soon enough.**

**Q: Me too.**

**S: Wish me luck. I'm heading for my first night as a Coyote.**

**Q: Good luck, and don't let any dirty hands touch you.**

**S: I won't. My body is all yours, as is my**

**Q. xxx**

_Quinn's POV_

The next days were still hard but with my classes starting back I had things to keep me occupied. Santana called every night before her shift at work and we exchanged text as much as it was possible. She told Rachel about us the night she got back to New York but she wants to wait to tell the others, we agreed to do a Glee-union next time we go to Lima. She likes her job, she can dance and it makes her happy but the «drunk nasty old mans» like she calls them is certainly a big drawback to this job.

Janet supported me too, she and Santana exchanged phone numbers. I didn't hope they would get along so well! I'm happy.

- She misses you so much. Janet says to me after I came back for one of my class.

- I miss her too.

She had her phone in hands so I suppose she was texting with San.

- What did she say?

- That she would like to rip her heart out for not feeling the need she has to have you next to her. I think that's pretty cute, maybe a little bloody but...

- Why does it have to be so complicated? I mean I've waited so long to have her and when we're finally together, all I have is two days before life takes her back far from me.

- She's not that far you know. Two hours and you're there.

- I know, but I can't afford a ticket every week!

- What would you say if...

Janet had a smirk on her face while searching her bag.

- If what?

- If I had a round-trip ticket for New York? Departure not this Friday, the next one?

She gets a little enveloppe out of her bag, with Quinn written on it.

- I wanted to wait until next week to give it to you but you seem so desperate right now, I hope it will help you go through your days.

- You what?! Oh My GOd Janet! I so love you right now. It's so much, what can I do?

- First accept it, then say «Thanks» and hug me!

- Thank you! I say as I jump in her arms holding her tighter than I ever done.

- Okay Quinnie, I can't breath right now. She says patting my shoulder.

BEEP!

**S: Hey Baby! Hope you had a good day. I won't be able to call tonight :( I miss you. Love xx**

**Q: :( It's okay though I'll miss your voice. Can't wait to see you again!**

**S: Me too... But I sure don't know when I'll have the chance to see your pretty face.**

**Q: :) Have a good night at work. I love you xxxx**

**S: 3**

- Was it Santana?

- Yes.

- So is she happy that you'll see each other soon?

- I didn't tell her. And don't you dare do it. I want to surprise her.

- Well I'm sure she'll have a cardiac arrest when she'll see you at her doorstep!

Janet is an amazing friend! She's always there for me. When we first met something clicked between us and we became friends pretty fast. She's like a big sister to me, even more than my real sister. We spent countless nights speaking about our past, family, friends, love and cheering each other up. I feel like she did so much for me already and that I've done so little. Now I can't believe she gave me the chance to go see Santana, with this I think I can survive my week and a half left!

* * *

**Review. Love you all!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the long update but I was in vacation with my Love that came to see me in Europe, you understand that I didn't really had the time to write ;)**

**I hope this chapter will worth the wait.**

**Warning: You should not read it in class or at work... :P**

* * *

_Janet's POV_

It's finally friday, if Quinn didn't knew she would see Santana soon, this week would have been a lot worse that it was already. They barely had time to speak to each other. Quinn had some tests and Santana's job took a lot of her time. On one side I had a frustrated and irritated Quinn stressed by her exams and by her need for her girlfriend. The only thing that worked to calm her down was to remind her the train ticket for New York. On the other side, I had Santana, who was texting me every 10 minutes to know how Quinn was going when the latter couldn't answer because she was in class. These two are really incredible.

The door slams and a flurry of blonde hair enters the room. she heads for her bag on her bed and run through the little room to gather the last items to put in it.

- Whoah! There's no fire Quinn.

- It's finally friday and I just can't wait to see her Janet!

- I know, I know Quinn. But please calm down, you almost broke our room's door and as fast as you go, the train is still leaving in only two hours.

- Arrgh.

She lets herself falls on her bed, both hands covering her faces.

- Quinnie, two hours is not that long.

- Do you see how I look after only two weeks without her? I lived more than five years loving her from a distance and now I can't stay sane with only two weeks without her. What will I do?

- This is completly normal Quinn. Everything is new for you both and you want to spend as much time with each other as you can.

- How long will this last? Because I don't think I will survive this semester if this keeps going.

- I can't tell. But the semester is almost over and you'll have all summer together. You'll still be living with her in New York right?

- Well, nothing is sure! Kurt and Rachel have to approve and...

- I'm sure everything will be good Quinnie. Now, finish your bags, I'll take you to the station.

_Santana's POV_

I spoke to Quinn only once this week... Distance things really sucks! My new job is not as fun as I tought it would be, I work 40 hours a week, mostly at night and my schedule makes things hard to call Quinn. The bar is full of gross man who tries to touch me everywhere they can. Of course I have free alcohol and I can dance - well dance is a big word, since it's nearest to strip-tease than dance - but I was hoping more from that job. I have to find something else, 'cause this won't do for me nor for my couple.

Today I was supposed to have my night out but Joe called an hour ago and told me I have to work because one of the girl is sick. It's my sixth day in a row and I was suppose to skype with Quinn tonight...

**S: Babe, I'm so sorry but I have to work tonight.**

**Q: What?!**

**S: One of the girl is sick. I'm the replacement.**

**Q: But, we were suppose to Skype tonight...**

**S: I know babe, and believe me I would prefer to spent my night with you than in this shitty bar. But I need the job...**

**Q: I understand... You'll call me tomorrow.**

**S: I will. Promise.**

**Q: Lve you.**

**S: Love you too**

I'm in the staff room at the Coyote Ugly, finishing getting ready for my shift. Hair, make-up and not enough clothes on me. God knows I'm not shy about my body and that I like showing it, but this ''costume'' is just too much. My mother would be ashamed, Kurt and Rachel told me I am better than this. But if I am better, why can't I find something better? Anyways, I take my beginning-night-free-shot and started my night with my first number. Me and two other girls are dancing on the bar to a lame remix of Achey Breaky Heart. The crowd is screaming, I can't blame them to be all excited, we're kind of hot. I'm riding a air bull rodeo whil the other girls are playing horse and cowgirl. Then we do some line dance, trying to make this sexy - and succeding.

Once the little number is over, I take my place behind the bar and start serving drinks. I get myself mentally ready for all the calls from the guys when I hear a women voice calling after me.

- Hey Sexyl! Can I have my private dance?

_Quinn's POV_

I'm in front of Santana's appartment now. It's a bit late and I hope I won't wake Rachel and Kurt by knocking on the door, well that's if they're home. It's friday night to could have went out after all. Maybe I should have contacted Kurt and tell him I was coming. What if I have to wait in front of the door in that crappy hall again. As I hit my head for being so stupid, the door opens.

A sleepy Rachel stands in front of me.

- Hi, Rachel.

- Quinn?

- Sorry for waking you up.

- Quinn!

Now Rachel is fully awake and she's hugging me like I'm her salvation.

- Oh Quinn I'm so happy to see you. Come in! Santana didn't tell you would come.

- That's because she doesn't know I'm here.

- A surprise! Woo! That's exciting she shrieks clapping hands.

- Wow Rachel! Why are you so excited?

- Well, first I'm happy to see you because you are my friend.

- What's going on here? Asks Kurt getting out of his bedroom.

When he sees me, I'm again assaulted by a hug.

- Thank god you're here! Santana's been unbearable the past week!

Rachel continues

- Yes! Last week she was all smiling and happy and nice, but this week..

- She's about to give us a nerve break Quinn! When she's not complaining about not being able to see you, she snaps at us about everything doing crisis for everything!

- But now that you're here, we should be saved!

Seems like I'm not the only one that can't stand being away!

I'm in a group hug now.

- Ok guys, thanks for your welcome. So do you know where is this bar she works in?

- Oh, it's not a bar, it's a strip club! She shouldn't be working there! Says Rachel.

- Is it that bad?

- You'll see for yourself Quinn, Santana has so much talent she could have something better than this. Really.

- The bar is on 1st Avenue between the 9th and 10th street. You can't miss it, Says Kurt.

- Okay. If you don't mind, I'll put my things in the living room and go out.

- Yes, of course. We'll just go back to sleep and maybe we could all go for dinner tomorrow.

- Sure.

There it is, a big red and white neon «Coyote Ugly Saloon» marks the door of the bar. There's a line to get in, formed by mostly mens. A Fabray doesn't wait in line. I replace my hair and make sure we see a little cleavage and make my way to the doorman. With my best smile I greet him.

- Can I do something for you miss?

- Sure you can. You see my friend works here and she's waiting for me. So I thought that maybe you could..

I look at the line and back at the doorman with pleading eyes.

- Who's your friend?

- Rosario.

He smiles.

- One of the best dancer we have here! Can I see your I.D. ?

I show him my perfect false I.D. and it works as always.

- Alright, get in I think it's time for her first number tonight.

- Thanks..

- Rody.

- Thanks Rody.

Kaching! I'm in.

Inside, there's a bunch of men of all ages and some women. As I head for the bar, lights shuts down. I can regognize the beat of Achey Brakey Heart from Billy Ray Cyrus, it's a techno remix of the song. Red spots illuminates the bar where three girls with cowboy hats and tights shorts are moving to the beat. On the left I can see my girl moving her hips like she's riding a bull. Wow! I can see what Kurt and Rachel are talking about but I'll think about this later. Now, I'm just incredibly turned on.

The girls are aligned and hold each other by the waist as they do a serie of foot play. They may look like strippers but they are good dancers, even if Santana surpasses them.

I try to get closer to the bar but the crowd is crazy and I have to wait at the end of their number, when they take place behind the bar to serve drinks. Santana is serving some vodka shots, whisky and beers. She spins the bottle like a pro. She tries to look happy with some half-hearted smiles. I wait til' she cashes her last client and call after her.

- Hey sexy! Can I have my private dance?

She turns around at my words, her eyes go wide and her jaw drops. I smile and I mouth «Surprise». She smiles back at me with one of those smiles that makes you melt. Santana gets closer and lean to bar so she is inches from my face.

- Normally I would answer «Screw you» to that kind of question. But since you look like someone special... maybe I should say yes, she says grinning.

I so want to kiss her right now! She's beautiful as always and has that looks on me that drives me mad! But I don't think that it would be appropriate to do it in her workplace, even if she could use a better job, I don't want to get her fired.

- Oh fuck yes! Kiss that bitch! Screams a drunk man next to us.

Santana looks at him with knives in her eyes, ready to jump at his throat but then her look gets softer like an idea had crossed her mind. She turns back to me.

- You trust me?

- Of course. But what do you have in mind?

She smiles and gets up on the bar. She claps her hands and the music stops.

- Hey everybody! I think it's time for a little game. This man here has a special request. He wants me to kiss that beautiful women.

Santana hands me her hand.

- Come on, get up she almost whispers.

What the hell is she doing?

I take her hand and stands next to her on the wooden bar. The crowd whistles and cheers. Some «Do it» are heard from male voices.

- Do you think the same as this man? I can see you do! So here's the game: if you want it bad enough to get me 300$ on this bar we'll do it.

- I have a 20! Screams a man.

- And me 15!

Money is accumulating on the bar while one of the Coyote girl is counting.

- 300$!

She doesn't wait any longer before she grabs the back of my head and kisses me.

At this moment, I don't care that we are in front of a crowd of man who are probably thinking about a lot of nasty things right now. I'm kissing my girlfriend after two weeks of waiting and it feels so wonderfully good that everything else doesn't count.

- Let's get down, Santana says after breaking the kiss.

She gets me down on the employee side of the bar.

- Girls, this is Quinn.

- Hi Quinn, nice to meet you. Rosario is talking a lot about you.

- She does.

- Oh yes she is!

Santana takes the money from the girl hands and give it to a tall blonde women.

- 300$ for you Joe. Can I take the night?

- You are kidding me? You want to leave the place now? The crowd is on fire for you two, we'll make tons of money tonight. You stay.

- But Joe, please.

- You can have a 30 minutes break, that's all. Take it or leave it.

- Okay.

- Oh and when you come back bring your girlfriend I have some work for you two tonight.

What does she mean by ''some work for me tonight''?

- Santana, I tell you I won't dance half-naked on that bar!

- C'mere.

She pulls me in a small room with tons of clothes and make-up, probably the dressing room. As soon as the door is closed, her lips are on mine again, her hands roaming over every inch of my body. I totally give in to the kiss, letting Santana in control. At some point we have to break for air.

- What are you doing here babe? She whispers through a smile.

- I couldn't wait to see you. Janet got me a ticket for this weekend.

- God I love that girl even more now!

- More than me?, I say playfully pouting.

- Mmm...

She lifts her eyes like she is thinking about my question. I slaps her arm and she laughs.

- Of course not babe. I can't love anyone more than I love you.

- Ew! Get a room! Says a skinny girl getting in the changing room.

- Why don't you go do your little puking ritual to stay as bony as you are and leave us alone Samantha, snaps Santana.

The girl takes an offended look and leaves.

- Maybe we should do that, I say.

- What? Make ourselves puke?

- No silly. Get a room...

_Santana's POV_

Quinn looks so hot right now, I could take her on that wall right here, right now. I don't know how I contained myself to rip her little blue dress off of her.

- No.

- No?

- As much as I want you right now, I don't want our real first time to be in an hotel room Quinn.

BEEP

**K: Rachel and I went out, we won't be home before 4 A.M.**

**K: You have the place to yourself.**

**K: If you see what I mean.**

I think my head is about to explode right now. Thank god for being with me tonight.

- Let's get home, I say, before kissing her needingly.

- B.. But your.. job, Quinn says between the lip locks.

- Fuck this job!

I take my girlfriend by the hand and get out of the employees room.

- Wait here, I'll be right back. I tell her with a light kiss.

What ever Joe will tell me, I'm leaving this place! She can't fire me, I'm her best dancer. And even if she does, I don't care!

- Joe.

- Here you are! Where's your girl?

- I'm taking the night.

- No.

- It's not a request. I'm leaving tonight no discussion.

- As you wish, but you won't have a job tomorrow.

- Okay. Bye Joe. I say confidently.

I turn my back to her and go back to Quinn. I take her by the hand.

- Let's go babe.

No trace of Rachel or Kurt, like they told me. We have two hours before they get home and I intent to use them fully. In the living room, there's a mattress on the floor with sheets.

- You did that?

- No.. I did bring the mattress for us to have a decent place to sleep but it's not me that made the bed.

- Remember me to thank Rachel tomorrow.

Quinn opens her mouth to say something but I don't let her, my lips muting her. I take her through the appartment to the living room. In front of the bed I stop and break the kiss. My hands are cupping her face and she looks so perfect right now. Her eyes are filled with desire and she stares at me in anticipation. I'll finally have the chance to make her mine, to make love to her. I think that for the first time of my life I'm nervous about sex. I want this to be perfect, not that my sexual prowess are to discuss, but right now we are not talking about sex. It's about love.

Quinn takes the first step and I lean into her kiss, welcoming the hunger behind it. She tugs on my shirt a few times before I decide to take it off myself from fear she would tear it apart. Through her kisses, her touches I can feel how much she wants me and I hope she can feel how much I want her too. She slides the palm of her hands on my nude back, stopping halfway to unclasp my bra. Her hands get to my sides and she trails her hands up, just brushing the side of my breasts. This sends a shiver through my spine.

- Quinn, I breath out.

I lower myself from a few inches, placing my hands on her legs and going up to her ass, underneath her cotton blue dress. She gasps when I squeeze her ass lifting her up, she places her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I place open-mouthed kiss along her neck, gently sucking some sensitive spots.

- Mmmm

Hearing her moan is the most wonderful sound I ever heard and I know I just got addicted.

I get her to the improvised bed and lay on top of her. I slowly lift her dress to her waist, making sure to caress every inch of her skin, worshipping her body. When my fingers brushes her upper inner thights I feel her tremble underneath me.

- Off. Get my dress off. She says in a commanding tone.

How could I not respond to this request. I manage to take her dress off and throw it on the floor. After taking a few seconds glancing at this beautiful body, I trap her lips between mine in a more than passionate kiss, devouring each others mouths. Her hands find their way to my breasts, her talented fingers circling my nipples before gently squeezing them between her thumb and index.

- Mmfff.

- Is this good Santana? She asks with her huskier voice.

- Yess, baby, it is.

She rolls me over, straddling me slowly moving her hips while she takes one of my nipple in her mouth. My mind goes completly blank, completly numb to everything except the feelings coursing through my body right now. I've never been so not in control, that would usually freak my out but not this time. I'm abandonning myself completly to Quinn.

A fingers enter me pulling me out of my little world and giving me back my vision.

- Quinn!

She was on top of me, my nipple still in her mouth, her hand between my legs, tossing the fabric of my underwear to enter me. Her finger slowly goes in and out of me.

- More..

She almost swallow my whole boob with her mouth as she enters me with a second finger.

- Ohdiosmio!

I search for something to hold on as she thrusts harder and faster, helping her fingers with her hips.

- You feel so good Santana.

I can feel all my muscles tensing. I'm almost over the edge already.

- Come for me.

She presses her thumb to my clit, and it was all it took to make my body shake in furious waves due to the force of the orgasm.

- Quinnnn!

Her fingers kept a slow pace helping me riding my orgasm and she captured my lips in a bruising kiss.

- Waow babe.

She retires her fingers and bring them to her mouth licking them clean. Nothing could be hotter than that right now.

- Hope you are not tired, because I'm not finished with you.

Her mouth trails a path along my body to my throbbing center.

OH. My God! Two hours won't be enough...

* * *

**So what do you think? Worth the wait?**


End file.
